<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Nothing Beats a First Kiss” by Shameless_south</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934303">“Nothing Beats a First Kiss”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_south/pseuds/Shameless_south'>Shameless_south</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ian doesn’t have bipolar, M/M, OOC, dont know any other tags, happymickey, memory lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_south/pseuds/Shameless_south</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the movie 50 First Dates with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore but, Gallavich style. I was watching it the other day and thought, oh, what if this was Ian and Mickey. I didn’t know which one would be Lucy or Henry, but I finally decided on Ian being Henry and Mickey being Lucy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some characters are OOC so when you read it you might be like uhhhhh..... this would not happen. I just put it like that to match the story. </p><p>I also tried to put the scenes in order but not totally the same because obviously the shameless characters are not the the same as the characters in the movie.</p><p>Also if you haven’t seen the movie you should really watch it! But don’t until you read this fic because then you will know how it turns out lol. </p><p>I really hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian Gallagher was know as the town slut here in the city of Chicago. He would fuck any person with a dick and legs. He might even fuck a guy without legs. But, Ian has one rule with everyone he fucked, the person has to be be a tourist. </p><p>Ian only fucks tourists because there is no attachment. He doesn’t have to see them or stay in contact with him after they leave. And the way he gets to not to give them his phone number is by giving these random excuses. </p><p>These excuses contain from saying he’s straight, married, a secret spy, or he doesn’t even believe in phones. </p><p>When he goes to find guys he goes to Boystown, picks one up, takes them to a cheap motel or hotel, and then leave in the morning before the other guy wakes up. </p><p>Ian is an EMT that lives with his brothers and sisters on the south side of Chicago. The only one of his siblings that doesn’t live with him is his big brother Lip. Lip lives with his wife Tami and his son Fred. Lip lives kinda in the middle of the north and south side. So nice enough for a two car garage but not nice enough to not have 5 different bolts on the door. Lip went to college and became a electrical engineer, while his wife owns a hair salon. </p><p>Ian is going to be attending medical school in about a year. He wanted to stay and help his family until his youngest brother Liam graduated high school to go. He is attending school in New York. He even got a full 4 year ride. </p><p>Ian currently is at Lip’s house at around 9 am. Ian was staying at a hotel a few blocks down from his house so he thought he could just stop by and say hey before he goes home. Lip is home alone, because Tami and Fred went to one of Tami’s friend’s house who also has a son that Fred is friends with. </p><p>“So what was the excuse you gave this guy?” Lip ask through laughing </p><p>“I told him I lived in my mom’s basement” Ian says </p><p>“Oh, that would definitely scare one off” Lip says while standing up from the couch to grab a beer</p><p>“Yeah and this guy was very clingy he was like sleeping on top of me the whole night” Ian complains.</p><p>Lip comes back and sets the beers on the coffee table and opens his up. “You know, one day your gonna give one of these dudes such a good time they aren’t going to leave” Lip says with a matter of fact tone.</p><p>“Now why do you got to say such mean things” Ian says in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>“It could happen” Lip says while tipping his head to the side.</p><p>“Well I’m going to pray it never will. I don’t want to wake up to the same old fuck everyday” Ian says while in the middle of a sip of beer. </p><p>“And that’s why you don’t date anyone five years older then you, Ian”  Lip teases</p><p>“Haha fuck you” Ian says laughing</p><p>Just then Tami walks in and slams the door she walks with heavy foot steps over to the kitchen. She then yells “Linda is always complaining that I never do stuff for her but the one day I make her a fucking potato salad I forget it” Tami comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of potato salad in her hands.</p><p>“Now that is my cue to go” Ian say standing up</p><p>“What this isn’t your dream relationship?” Lip teases </p><p>“Yeah no. Bye asshole” Ian says through laughing </p><p>“Yeah, see you later” Lip says </p><p>Ian leaves the house and can still here Tami yelling about this Linda girl. He sees Fred in the back seat of Tami’s Mini Cooper and taps the glass. Fred looks up from Tami’s phone, where he was playing subway surfer, and smiles so big with his blue eyes and waves. Ian waves back.</p><p>Ian gets in his car and starts driving away. He takes the scenic way because he doesn’t want to listen to Fiona nagging about everything. He’s driving and sees a little cafè and decides he could have a coffee so he pulls in.</p><p>Ian walks in and sits down at the bar. A pretty, skinny lady with small tight clothing asks<br/>“What would you like?”</p><p>“Uhh just coffee, already had breakfast” Ian answers. </p><p>“And what was that?” she asks with a smug look on her face</p><p>“I had some Gatorade, Reese’s peanut butter cups, and a beer” Ian says</p><p>“That’s bullshit, I’ll get you sausage and eggs.” The lady says.</p><p>Once she walks away a big buff guy with a buzz cut walks up to him and asks “Do you want peanut butter cups on your eggs?”</p><p>“Uhhh no I think just the eggs are fine” Ian says with a disgusted face.</p><p>“Well, I’m Kevin and that lady was my wife Veronica, we own the diner” Kev says with his hand out the shake.</p><p>“Ian” Ian says. Shaking his hand</p><p>“So if you need anything just holler out” Kev says </p><p>“Thanks” Ian says</p><p>Kevin walks away and Ian gets his food in a few minutes. He eats most of it when a bright light blinds his face. He looks over to where it is coming from and sees a boy sitting at a booth playing with his knife and the sun is getting caught in it. </p><p>The boy has black hair, blue eyes, and wearing pretty baggy clothes. Ian finds him pretty attractive, but he guesses he’s a local. </p><p>Ian watched the man for a few minutes. He is building a house out of his waffles. </p><p>“Are you staring at him because your starting to freak me out” a fat man with a baseball hat says next to Ian.</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>The guy looks over at the boy and back at Ian and says “Why don’t you just go over and talk to him”</p><p>“Yeah thanks for the tip.” Ian says with a scoff. </p><p>“Tommy can you please not bother everyone you see come in here” Kevin asks.</p><p>“Oh sorry I thought it was my fucking job” Tommy says sarcastically.</p><p>Ian then sees that the boy is trying to make a door for the house but is having trouble. So Ian picks up a tooth pick and walks over to the boy.</p><p>He puts the tooth pick in the Waffle House to make the door be able to move. </p><p>The boy looks up at him. “Now why didn’t I think of that?” </p><p>“You would have know from where I was sitting” Ian says pointing to his seat. “Just need an outsiders perspective”</p><p>Mickey smiles and says “I’m Mickey”</p><p>“And I’m Ian” Ian says “Well it was nice meeting you.” </p><p>Right when Ian was walking back to his seat Mickey goes “Um, I see your sitting alone, and I know I’m sitting alone, so if you can do the math...” </p><p>“You want me to sit with you?” Ian asks </p><p>“Wow you can actually add, I just thought you were a dumbass” Mickey says sarcastically.</p><p>“Haha very funny” Ian says while sitting across from Mickey in the booth. </p><p>Veronica from another table pouring coffee in a coffee mug, looks over with a confused and kind of offended face. </p><p>“So what are you, some kind of architect?” Mickey asks </p><p>“No I’m an EMT” Ian says</p><p>“Oh so that’s why your wearing the uniform” Mickey says </p><p>“Yeah the nasty uniform I’ve been wearing since yesterday morning thanks for noticing” Ian says with a smirk.</p><p>“I love the uniform” Mickey says </p><p>“No you don’t” Ian says</p><p>“No really I do, my dad was an EMT, but died a few years ago, from cancer.” Mickey says</p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry” Ian tells </p><p>“Oh no, it’s ok. I’m at peace with it now, I mean it was fucking awful when it happened, but I’m ok now.” Mickey says </p><p>“I’m still sorry” Ian says with a sad face</p><p>“Ok let’s change the subject, ask me something” Mickey says trying to lighten the mood</p><p>“Uh, what did you do?” Ian asks</p><p>“I’m at tattoo artist” Mickey says</p><p>“Oh, did you do your own knuckles?” Ian asks with a smirk</p><p>“No asshole, my brother Iggy did them, and we were like 15.” Mickey says through laughing. </p><p>“But I can see you nails look really good” Ian says looking at Mickey’s perfectly cut nails and they are shiny.</p><p>“Oh yeah my sister Mandy and I go to the nail salon every other week. I don’t get acrylics or any shit like her” Mickey says mostly looking at his hands.</p><p>“Hm, and I have a question, are you a top or a bottom” Ian asks with a smile</p><p>“Who said anything about me being gay” Mickey asks with a smirk.</p><p>“You know what the long fake nails are in a salon are called, how can you not be gay?” Ian asks </p><p>Mickey and Ian are now both laughing.</p><p>“Well to answer the gay question, yes I am, but the other one I will not answer.” Mickey says </p><p>“Cmon Mick, I won’t tell anyone” Ian teases </p><p>“I don’t even talk about my sex life with the guys after I have sex with them, now why the fuck would I talk about it with you?” Mickey asks</p><p>Ian wants to say ‘what if I want to be part of your sex life’ but he doesn’t want to get attached, he’s a local. He could fuck him a few times but he doesn’t what to take that risk so he says, “I don’t know, I figured I’d try to ask”</p><p> </p><p>About 2 hours later</p><p> </p><p>“...yeah so I was putting electrodes on this girl to keep her stabilized and then I find a crack pipe in her bra!” Ian laughed </p><p>“What? Who the fuck is that dumb, I would at least put it in my pants” Mickey chuckled</p><p>Ian looks at him for a second “I like your laugh”</p><p>“I like you making me laugh” Mickey says while blushing </p><p>“Ok times up, have to clean up for lunch” Veronica says to the two of them. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, fuck you too V” Mickey says sarcastically</p><p>Mickey and Ian walk out of the cafe. Their cars are split up between a van parked in between them. They stop in front of the van. Ian is still talking about his job.</p><p>“The guy put a peppermint up his penis because he was bored” Ian says</p><p>“Now that’s just fucking crazy, the least thing he probably took is crack. He probably got his drugs from this guy named Peter, he has the shittiest drugs in the city” Mickey laughs</p><p>“Thanks for the tip” Ian laughs with him</p><p>Mickey looks down at his phone and goes, “Oh shit, I’ve got to go”</p><p>“Where are you going” Ian asks</p><p>“My brother and I every year go to Michigan to get his favorite beer, that’s all he wants so we do it every year. And they only sell it at that specific bar, which by the way is fucking ridiculous, but it’s tradition.” Mickey explains</p><p>“That sounds entertaining” Ian says</p><p>“Yes it is” Mickey says with a grin. Ian starts walking away so Mickey says “Do you want to meet here tomorrow at the same time because I have to tattoo some old fuck at 12”</p><p>“Oh I wish I could but, yes I will be there” Ian says while smiling </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow then” Mickey says</p><p>“See you then” Ian says</p><p>Once Mickey gets to his car on the opposite side of the van he is just smiling. He is so happy he actually starts dancing. He turns around and the van in between Mickey and Ian are gone, but Ian isn’t facing Mickey but he’s dancing too. Mickey stops dancing and looks at him. </p><p>“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asks</p><p>Ian jumps around and sees Mickey and says “There was a bee on me”</p><p>“Yeah fucking right” Mickey laughs “You’re a shitty liar”</p><p>Ian laughs at that because he lies to different men almost every day. “Okay, bye Mick” Ian says with a smirk. </p><p>They get in their cars and drive away</p><p>On the way back to his house, Ian couldn’t stop replaying the scene he just had in his head. He hasn’t have this much fun with any guy in a while. It was different with Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>Once Ian gets home he sees Lip’s car in the road. He gets out and sees his family in their backyard.</p><p>Ian goes inside to change out of his work clothes, and heads outside</p><p>He walks outside and sees Fiona at the mini grill cooking hotdogs, Lip and Carl throwing the football, and Debbie and Liam sitting in fold up chairs on their phones. Lip turns around and sees him.</p><p>“Where the fuck have you been? You left my house like 3 hours ago” Lip says throwing the ball to him</p><p>“Am I not allowed to live my life” Ian asks while Fiona walks away from the grill to side hug him</p><p>“Hey Ian” Fiona says </p><p>“Hey” Ian says back</p><p>Fiona walks back over to the grill. Ian faces Lip and Carl again. Ian throws the ball to Lip. </p><p>“So dude, I forgot to tell you earlier, but last night I went to this bar with my buddies from work and saw this cute guy, well I don’t really know what I’m looking for, but he looks like your type and I told him that you were the best fuck in town and at the end I got his phone number” Lip says waving the paper to him</p><p>Ian looks at it. He thinks that why would he give him his phone number. But Ian shakes his head. “Nope sorry, I’m not going out tonight” Lip throws it back to Ian</p><p>Lip scrunches his face. “Dude you have to, I have to feel kind of cocky by setting you two up” Lip catches the ball from Ian and then throws it back to Ian. Carl makes a ‘really’ face.</p><p>“I just don’t feel like it.” Ian throws it to Carl. The ball flies past Carl and into the front yard. It’s almost near the side walk. He didn’t know he even threw it that hard. </p><p>So, Ian runs over to pick it up. But he can’t find it.</p><p>“Looking for this?” </p><p>Ian looks up and sees Mickey holding the football in his hand. Mickey is wearing a black shirt with cut off sleeves, a white long sleeves shirt underneath, some ripped jeans, and a gold chain around his neck. He looks sexy as fuck. </p><p>“Oh, what are you doing here?” Ian asks</p><p>Mickey drops the ball and says “The same as you, looking for my ball” Mickey takes a hold of Ian’s shirt and scrunches it up a bit and bites his lip. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about you all day, I can’t wait to have breakfast with you tomorrow” Ian says</p><p>“Yeah, I just want to eat you up” Mickey says pushing Ian a little, “Tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day” </p><p>Then Mickey completely pushes Ian to the ground. Mickey climbs on top of him and starts kissing him. He starts to kiss down his body length. </p><p>“Oh stop it Mickey, my nipples are too sensitive” Ian says</p><p>All of a sudden he doesn’t feel Mickey anymore. He opens his eyes to see all of his brothers and sisters standing around him on the ground. But, he’s back in the back yard.</p><p>“Who’s Mickey?” Fiona asks</p><p>“And what’s up with your nipples?” Liam asks</p><p>“What happened?” Ian asks </p><p>“You threw the football, and it hit the house so it came straight back at you and hit you square in the forehead and knocked you out, it was fucking hilarious” Lip says while laughing </p><p>Ian sits up and says, “I can’t be falling for a local, I am never going back to that diner” </p><p>Lip looks at him a a second and pokes hard at Ian’s forehead where he got hit. “Is this where you got hit?”</p><p>“Owwwww, yes” Ian screams. He sees the paper to the guys number in Ian’s pocket and takes it out. “And give me that”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian now is doing exactly what he didn’t want to do tonight. He’s sitting in front of a guy in a dingy ass bar. The guy is alright. He’s the type of guy to wear body glitter, which Ian can see some even though it’s dimly lit in here. Ian doesn’t even know his fucking name. It could be Tim? Maybe Tom? Ian doesn’t even know it might as well be Samuel, Ian has no fucking clue. </p><p>The guy who Ian has no idea what his name is, is drinking a fishbowl, seductively.</p><p>“I can’t believe you are a professional skydiver” whatever the fuck his name is says</p><p>“Yeah it’s pretty cool” Ian says uninterested </p><p>“I’m a tax attorney, we never get to have any fun,” the guy looks up at him and swishes his drink around while saying, “I want to have extra fun tonight.” He then giggles.</p><p>The boy then drinks the whole fishbowl in a few gulps. He ruffles his hair and looks at Ian and says “What are you thinking?”</p><p>“What am I thinking?” Ian murmurs</p><p>Ian is thinking of Mickey. His laugh, his smile, his eyes, his voice, his hands, his everything. He’s thinking about how much he likes Mickey without even trying.</p><p>“I need to tell you something,” Ian says slowly “There are no alcohol in that drink. I’ve done this on many guys before, it’s a way for you guys to loosen up without decreasing your ability to have guilt free sex with me all night.”</p><p>The guy looks at him skeptically, but Ian continues, “And I am not a professional skydiver, I’m afraid of heights.”</p><p>“Wow” the boy says. He looks around and says “Can I ignore that you just said that and still have sex with you anyway?” He says with a smile.</p><p>Ian thinks about it for a minute but ends up saying, “I can’t do it” Ian says getting up from his chair. </p><p>“Well can you point me in the direction to someone who will?” The guy asks</p><p>“Uhh, that guy right there” Ian points. It’s a guy that Ian works with. And normally messes around with a lot, but he doesn’t even know if that’s a boy or a girl. He has long hair but looks like a man in the face, but a girl built body.</p><p>“Isn’t that a women?” He says </p><p>“Uhh, I don’t really know, but you shouldn’t assume and your supposed to be too drunk to notice” Ian says placing his part of the bill down.</p><p>The guy contemplates this but Ian doesn’t know what else happens there because he is out of that bar in no time.</p><p> </p><p>Ian’s laying in bed just thinking about Mickey. Just meeting Mickey once and he is already head over heals with him. He’s never felt this way towards anyone before. He even thinks he could start a relationship him him maybe. He decides that he will be visiting the cafe tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Ian wakes up and puts on his EMT uniform even though he isn’t working until later. He’s just wearing it because Mickey likes it. </p><p>He’s actually kind of nervous. He doesn’t know why but it just feels like a date. </p><p>He’s been thinking about Mickey all day and night and he can’t stop smiling. He even skips his coffee because he wants to drink his at the cafè with Mickey sitting across from him. </p><p>Ian does go in the kitchen though and starts packing up his stuff for work, because he did have to go to work at 1. </p><p>“Where are you going to so early, the calendar says you don’t go to work til one?” Fiona asks while pouring a cup of coffee.</p><p>“I’m meeting up with someone at this diner” Ian says with a smile</p><p>“Oh another fling” Fiona says with an eye roll and sipping her coffee.</p><p>“No I don’t think so, this guy lives here in Chicago and their is just something different about him. I feel a real connection with him” Ian admits</p><p>“Hm, okay, but don’t get your heart broken” Fiona teases</p><p>“I’ll try not to” Ian says walking out the back door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian walks into the cafè and sits at the same seat at the bar from yesterday, waiting for Mickey, when V starts walking towards him.</p><p>“Hey!” V says still walking towards him</p><p>“Hey?” Ian questions</p><p>“You need to go, we are closed” V says once she reaches him </p><p>Then a waitress, with a plate full of food walks by them and Ian says, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Veronica!” Kevin yells, for god knows what</p><p>“Stay here, I need to talk to you” V says. She walks around Ian and goes in to the kitchen. Ian was left there with an confused face. </p><p>Just then Mickey walks in. He walks straight to his seat in the same place he was sitting in yesterday without looking around for anyone. He sits down and pulls out his phone. </p><p>Ian walks over to him and sits down. Ian is smiling but Mickey is looking back with an confused face. </p><p>“Hey!” Ian says with the biggest smile</p><p>“Um, hi?” Mickey says to him with the weirdest face. </p><p>“I wore this shirt today just for you” Ian says</p><p>“The fuck was that?” Mickey asks </p><p>“I thought about you the whole time I was changing my clothes this morning” Ian flirts</p><p>“Ok fucking pervert, I think it’s time for your ass to leave” Mickey asks kind of on the edge of his seat</p><p>“Oh what I say, I was just joking around like we were yesterday” Ian says confused now too</p><p>“Yesterday, are you on something, I’ve never even met you” Mickey says getting up from his seat walking towards the kitchen. Ian follows close behind. “Kevin get your fucking meat cleaver!”</p><p>“Coming Mickey!” Kevin says about to leave the kitchen with the knife when V stops him.</p><p>“Kev, put that down I’ll handle this” V says</p><p>She opens the kitchen door and Mickey is right outside of it but walks by Mickey and grabs Ian’s arm. She walks them outside. </p><p>“What is wrong? Did I say something I wasn’t supposed to?” Ian asks “I can go apologize to him. I didn’t mean to offend him or anything.”</p><p>“Can you just let me explain, Mickey is a very special boy. About a year ago, Mickey and his brother Iggy were in a terrible car accident. They were on their way to get Iggy’s favorite beer for his birthday. Iggy only broke a few ribs but Mickey suffered a lot of damage to his brain. And he lost his short term memory” V explains </p><p>“So he can’t remember anything?” Ian asks </p><p>“No he has all his old memories, he just can’t remember anything up until June 19th of last year.”<br/>V says </p><p>“Now, this is the type of story I would tell a psycho boy on why I wouldn’t give them my number, am I the psycho boy?” Ian asks</p><p>“I fucking wish I was making this up, he has no idea that he ever met you” V continues</p><p>“What about the nails thing? They look like he gets them done every week.” Ian asks</p><p>“His sister Mandy will just say she needs to get them redone, and he just thinks he’s getting them done early” V says</p><p>“What about the beer thing?”</p><p>V tries to explain “He says that because that’s what he did every year on his brother’s birthday. He comes here everyday for breakfast, because that’s what he does on Sunday, and June 19th was a Sunday. He has no memory of ever meeting you. His brother and sister take care of him and make sure that his day goes accordingly. Mickey does the same thing everyday”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get a little bit of Mickey’s perspective, but it does shift back to Ian. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey Milkovich lives in a house with his big brother Iggy, and his little sister Mandy. His life was pretty simple. He lived on the south side of Chicago. He worked at a little tattoo parlor. His dad sadly died a few years ago but besides from that he was pretty happy. His mother left when his sister was around 2, so he doesn’t really know her and isn’t affected by her.</p><p>Mickey is an excellent drawer. He could draw any design you asked of him. </p><p>But, his life changed the day of his and Iggy’s accident. Mickey had lost all short termed memories, but could only remember up until the night before the accident. Mickey doesn’t even know that the accident happened. So, Mandy and Iggy try to make Mickey live the same way every day. </p><p>Mickey was on his way home from that weird as fuck situation with that dude. He was probably high like every other person in this city is. Good thing V was there to kick him out so Mickey didn’t have to knock him out himself.</p><p>Mickey pulled up to his house and walked inside. He walked straight to the kitchen and saw Iggy pulling out a beer can out of his backpack. It was the can of beer him and Iggy were going to get together. Mickey thought it was annoying to do every year, but he still felt a little left out.</p><p>“You got a beer without me?” Mickey asked. </p><p>“Yeah my friend Ryder got one the other day when he went up there, sorry.” Iggy said looking at the beer in his hand.</p><p>“I mean I’m happy I don’t have to haul my ass all the way over there, but it’s tradition.” Mickey says. </p><p>“Yeah he knew I get one every year, so he saved me the trip.” Iggy explained.</p><p>“Okay, there is always next year.” Mickey says while walking to his bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah, next year.” Iggy whispers to himself. </p><p>Mickey walks into his bedroom and sees on his bed there is a notepad, with a note that says “Found this at the mall the other day, do what you want and make a beautiful design for me -Mandy” Mickey smiles and picks it up. It was an empty notebook for his tattoo designs. Mickey sits down and starts to draw. While doing that he grabs his phone and starts playing the song “Living on a Prayer” by Bon Jovi. He draws a skull with flowers for eyes.</p><p>Iggy walks by his room to peer in through the door to see Mickey drawing and listening to the music. Singing along softly, barely legible. Just then Mandy walks in.</p><p>“Got some food for dinner, in the mood for spaghetti?” Mandy asks.</p><p>“Yeah that sounds good.” Iggy replies.</p><p>Mandy walks to the kitchen and sits all the bags of groceries on the counter.</p><p>“I got some veggies for a salad, and I got your favorite birthday dessert, chocolate cake!” Mandy says with sarcasm.</p><p>“Yay.” Iggy says with an RBF face. Mickey is still singing the song so Iggy looks at the door and back at Mandy. “Do you think it’s kind of weird that Mickey is listening to that again today? He played that same song yesterday and never did it before.” </p><p>“I have no idea, just let him do his thing.” Mandy says.</p><p>“Okay whatever you say.” Iggy says.</p><p> </p><p>Iggy and Mickey are watching the news from the night after Mickey’s accident for the 500th time, but Mickey doesn’t know that, but, Iggy is half asleep, while Mandy is making their dinner. Mickey is so surprised that it’s going to be 75 degrees tomorrow, it was like 60 today, and that’s low for summer.</p><p>“Okay boys, dinner time.” </p><p>They eat their food and are just chatting. Mandy talked about work and a weird encounter at the grocery store, when Mickey brought up the strange man at the restaurant. </p><p>“Yeah this weird guy acted as if he knew me today at the café this morning.” Mickey says with a scoff.</p><p>“Was he hot?” Mandy asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah he was, but I’m pretty sure he was fucking high off his mind.” Mickey says. </p><p>“Well, don’t worry about it and if he messes with you again just tell me and I’ll fuck him up for you.” Iggy says. </p><p>“Hey, I can watch over myself plus there is no need to, ‘cause Kev has a meat cleaver.” Mickey says with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>They finish their food, so Mickey runs to his bedroom to get Iggy’s present for him. Mickey and Mandy then start singing happy birthday and when he blew out his candles Mickey and Mandy clap. </p><p>“Okay now open your gift shithead.” Mickey says handing him the gift.</p><p>Iggy opens it and sees the movie “General Commander.” the new Steven Segal movie the year of the accident.</p><p>Iggy smiles, “Thanks Mick, I’m so excited to watch it.”</p><p>“Hey, whenever we are done with the dishes do you guys want to watch it?” Mickey asks.</p><p>“Sure.” both Mandy and Iggy day at the same time, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them are all on the couch watching the movie, well Mickey is the only one paying attention. Mickey has never seen it before in his head, but really they’ve watched it about every night. Iggy is reading a girl motorcycle magazine, Mandy is painting her toe nails and Mickey is really concentrated on the movie. </p><p>Once the movie is over. Mickey says he’s going to sleep and tells them both goodnight. </p><p>They wait a few minutes and start to put everything back into place. </p><p>They take the movie out of the DVD player and rewrap it and put it in Mickey’s room. Both take his dirty clothes from that day and wash them. Then folded them neatly in his drawers. They go in the back shed, go to the freezer and put a beer in Iggy’s backpack. They have about a hundred in there. They throw out the cake. They take Mickey’s notebook, then takes a picture of the design he drew because it’s something different every day. Then they tear out the page and Mandy sets up the note and notebook up so when Mickey leaves for breakfast tomorrow morning, Mandy can put it back on his bed. They make everything reset so when Mickey wakes up tomorrow he has no idea another day passed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lip and Ian were at the Gallagher’s house that night drinking a beer at the dining table together, just the two of them. </p><p>“So you're telling me that this dude doesn’t remember anything that happened the day before?” Lip asks. </p><p>“Nope.” Ian says with a pop at the mouth.</p><p>“So, he’s the perfect guy for you.” Lip says “Every night his plane leaves, you can fuck one night and never have to see him again.” </p><p>“Yeah there’s one problem with that.” Ian says, Lip makes a face when he doesn’t go on, Ian is going to have to spell it all out for him “It’s a fucking terrible thing to do to someone.” </p><p>“Oh c’mon man, it won’t be terrible because he won’t know what you're doing to him.” Lip says. </p><p>“He has brain damage you asshole!” Ian says with a chuckle. </p><p>“Yeah but you’ll be doing what his brother and sister do, giving him a good day, then when you have to head to college, poof you gone.” Lip explains.</p><p>“I can’t.” Ian says.</p><p>“Why not?” Lip asked confused. </p><p>“Because, I’m afraid I would be the one to get attached.” Ian confessed.</p><p>“Wow for the first time in forever.” Lip says in the tone that Anna from Frozen sings.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up dude.” Ian laughs.</p><p>“What the hell has gotten into you?” Lip asks with a confused face. “You have feelings and shit. I would have figured if this guy would have come up to you to fuck, you would have definitely eaten him up.”</p><p>Ian shakes his head and takes another sip of beer. How could Lip think like this, like Ian would ever take advantage of Mickey. </p><p>Lip looks at the time, it is 9:33, “I have to go, Tami will kick my ass if I’m out later than I already am.”</p><p>“Okay see ya.” Ian says with a wave when Lip gets up from the table.</p><p>Ian is still sitting at the table. He hears steps coming down the stairs, so he looks up, it’s Debbie. </p><p>“Hey Debs, what are doing awake?” Ian asks.</p><p>“I could ask you the same question, I’m not a little kid.” Debbie fires back.</p><p>Ian looks a little taken back by it. “Sorry, I still see you as my little sister that I need to protect.”</p><p>Debbie comes and sits down in Lip’s empty spot. She takes Ian’s beer and takes a sip. She leans back, “Also, it’s only like 9:30, we’ve never were asleep this early at the age of five.”</p><p>“Just to let you know, once you're my age, this will be late for you” Ian says stealing his beer back.</p><p>“You’re like 32?” Debbie contradicts.</p><p>“Yeah whatever” Ian brushes off. </p><p>They sit there in silence for a few minutes. It’s not awkward, just quiet.</p><p>Debbie breaks the silence with “What were you and Lip talking about?” She asks not looking at him, playing with her hands. </p><p>“Just some love issues that’s all” Ian says.</p><p>“Ian, even though you may not think it, but you are more than just your body. You can have true love too.” Debbie truthfully says, “I know you say you don’t like it because you hate being attached to anyone, but you do deserve it and should have a person to be with someday”. </p><p>Then at that, Debbie gets up and walks to her room. She leaves Ian sitting there thinking over what she said in shock. </p><p>Her sister might still act like a teenager, but that was wiser than  anything he could ever say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian Gallagher would have not given you a reason on why he showed up at the café the next morning, because he doesn’t have one himself, maybe it’s what Debbie told him last night or, to see Mickey.</p><p>Ian walks in and once he does Kev passes by him but turns around to stand in front of Ian. </p><p>“What are you doing here Ian. You have some balls showing up here after what happened yesterday.” Kev said.</p><p>“I came to see Mickey.” Ian says.</p><p>“Mickey? He doesn’t want to see or talk to you, while he’s eating.” Kev says with a confused face.</p><p>“Well, I bet you 20 bucks he’ll eat with me today.” Ian challenges. </p><p>Kev looks at Mickey then back at Ian “Oh you on.” Kev says. </p><p>Ian smiles and walks to his seat. Once he’s sat down V starts walking towards him with a pissed off face. Before she can say anything he says “Kev and I have a little arrangement.” </p><p>V looks him straight in the eye “If Mickey gets hurt by this in any way I’m fucking both of you up, you got it?”</p><p>“Yes, I have gotten it.” Ian says nodding.</p><p>V walks away with a stink eye. </p><p>Ian sits there for a few minutes, then looks back at Mickey who is struggling again with the door of his Waffle House. So he looks back at Kev in the kitchen and whistles to get his attention. Once he does he picks up a Tooth pick and shows Kev. He then walks over to Mickey and sticks the tooth pick in the waffles to make the door move.</p><p>“Look now all the waffle people can go in and out.” Ian says confidently with a grin.</p><p>“Now why the fuck did you just put your hands all over my food?” Mickey asked with a death stare.</p><p>“I just thought you could use some help.” Ian says with a little voice.</p><p>“Now I don’t remember when I goddamn asked for some help, so you're going to pay for my breakfast and you're going to leave.” </p><p>“Okay, sorry.” Ian says giving Mickey a ten dollar bill. He then turns around and looks at the kitchen.</p><p>Kev is giving him two thumbs up, then he puts them down and sticks his tongue  out at him. Ian flicks him off and yells “Double or nothing tomorrow!” and leaves the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>Ian goes there every day for a week trying to win his bet with Kev, to get Mickey to eat breakfast with him. Obviously that’s not the only reason but Ian likes to believe it.</p><p>He has had scenarios like when Ian drew a picture of a man on an EMT truck, and he asked Mickey “So I drew this picture and was asking for an opinion, it’s of a dad who works as an EMT.”</p><p>“It’s a piece of shit, but it could be useful to wipe my ass with.” Mickey answered.</p><p>Or another time when Ian was pretending he couldn’t read, and Mickey’s response was “Your pathetic.” and walked out of the diner.</p><p>But now Ian once again is in the diner trying to think of a way to get Mickey’s attention. </p><p>Ian walks up to Mickey’s table and says “Hey are you Mickey?”</p><p>Mickey looks at him with confusion “Who’s asking?”</p><p>“Well, I was, I just heard you were a tattoo artist and was going to ask if you could draw me a tattoo?” Ian said.</p><p>“Oh shit, sorry, sit down.” Mickey says.</p><p>Ian sits down across from Mickey. Mickey has a backpack and pulls a pen and paper out. While Mickey is doing that, Ian looks over to Kev with a smug look in the kitchen while he shakes his head. </p><p>Ian looks back at Mickey. Mickey looks up from the paper. </p><p>“So what your name?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“I’m Ian.” Ian answers.</p><p>“Well, nice to meet you, Ian.” Mickey says with a glowing smile. Ian wishes he could look at the smile every morning and night.</p><p>“You’re a tattoo artist that works at the Holy Grail right?” Ian asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Mickey answers.</p><p>“Now did you do your own hands?” Ian asks knowing the answer but love it when Mickey talks about himself.</p><p>“No, I’m not that bad at tattooing, shithead. This was my brother when we were like 15.” Mickey answers with a smug face.</p><p>“So are you saying you’re a little bad?” Ian asks. </p><p>“Fuck you man, I am good, I went to a fucking art school for two years, just, so I can be a better tattoo artist then all the other assholes.” Mickey says.</p><p>Ian just smiles loving how worked up Mickey is getting. “Well, show me how well you can do then.” </p><p>“What the hell do you even want?” Mickey asks.</p><p>Ian pulls out a picture of his mom “I want this tattooed on my shoulder. My mom died about 5 years ago and I want a picture of her face.”</p><p>“Oh ok, I’m sorry.” Mickey says apologetically. </p><p>“Oh it’s fine, she was a bipolar drug addict that was always gone, I just felt a special connection to her.” Ian explains.</p><p>“Ok, so I’m going to try my best to get it perfect.” Mickey says with a sweet smile, no teeth but still.</p><p> </p><p>Ian and Mickey talk for about an hour and half more, just about what they talked about the first time they met. Mickey also makes a beautiful picture of Monica for Ian. They were flirting and just being so giggly and happy. When Mickey realized that he had to get home to help his brother drive to get his beer Ian walked him to his car. Ian opens the car door for Mickey, he gets in the car, opens the window and looks at Ian, like he’s waiting for something. </p><p>“Well, I’ll see you later.” Ian says tapping the car and turning around.</p><p>Mickey makes a nasty face “That’s it?” Mickey asks.</p><p>Ian turns around with a confused face “What?” </p><p>“With all that flirting and you're wanting to get a fucking tattoo of your moms face on your shoulder.” Mickey says.</p><p>“No, I really do want a tattoo of my mom.” Ian says with panic.</p><p>“I would at least expect you to ask for my phone number or something?” Mickey says with an offended look.</p><p>Ian looks surprised. “I mean yeah I would like your phone number.” Ian says walking towards the car.</p><p>“Nope lost your chance asshole.” Mickey says rolling up the window.</p><p>“No wait I actually did want your phone number, I was just waiting for you to suggest it!” Ian says but doesn’t think he can hear him because his window is rolled up. </p><p>Mickey just flicks him off and starts backing out of the parking spot. </p><p>“Shit.” Ian mumbles under his breath. He starts running to his car on the opposite side of the parking lot and jumps in. He starts backing up. </p><p>Up at the café V and Kev are seeing all of this </p><p>“Hope your happy, dumbass.” V then picks up her phone and dials a phone number. The person picks up “Hey Mandy it’s V.”</p><p>Ian follows Mickey all the way to Mickey’s house. Ian is a few minutes behind him though. He realizes when he pulls up, that he is only down the street from where he lives. </p><p>Ian gets out and knocks on the door. A girl with long black hair answers.  </p><p>“Hello I’m Ian.” Ian says but gets cut off.</p><p>“I know who you are.” The girl says. She walks out the door and takes Ian by his sleeve, and they walk around the house. She throws him in the backyard and Ian stumbles. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to upset Mickey or anything.” Ian says with a worried face. </p><p>Ian and Mandy look over and see Iggy rummaging through some trash and yells “Raccoons got in the trash again!” Iggy looks up and sees Ian “is this the guy?”</p><p>“Yes.” Mandy says to Iggy then she looks back at Ian when Iggy comes closer. “Look I don’t know what happened but stay away from our brother, he’s been through enough.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am, I know everything that you two do to make his day to go along smoothly, and I totally respect that, I just thought Mickey and I could be friends.” Ian explains.</p><p>“What so you can get in his pants?” Iggy asks. </p><p>Mandy looks over at Iggy then back at Ian “If you want that just screw off because there is no relationship with Mickey because the next morning, he won’t know who you are.” </p><p>“I’m not looking for a one-night stand.” Ian says. </p><p>“Yo stupidass anyone with Mickey is a one-night stand.” Iggy says.</p><p>“Just stay away from the cafè, I don’t want Mickey getting hurt.” Mandy interrupts Iggy.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Ian nods.</p><p>Ian leaves, which is also a good thing because his work shift starts in about an hour. So he goes home gets dressed and goes straight to work. </p><p> </p><p>Ian gets off of work the next morning and sees Lip sitting in the dining room. </p><p>“What are you doing here at 7 in the morning?” Ian asks. </p><p>“Needed a break from Tami, I said I have an early shift, but I can’t exactly go to the actual place I want to be.” Lip answers after taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>“And where is that?” Ian asks while pouring a cup of coffee.</p><p>“A bar, but I can’t be drunk for work sadly.” Lip says. </p><p>“The one downside of working.” Ian says but without his normal goofy manner.</p><p>Lip notices that he isn’t acting himself. “Hard day at work?” Lip asks.</p><p>Ian looks up at him and says “No it’s nothing.” Ian sits down next to Lip at the dining table.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Lip looks at Ian, while Ian is staring at his coffee. Lip waits a few beats and says “C’mon tell me.” </p><p>Ian looks around and looks back at Lip. “You know Mickey.”</p><p>“The only thing you ever talk about anymore, yeah I think I might recall.” Lip says.</p><p>“So, I made him mad yesterday over something stupid, and I go to his house, and his brother and sister are there, and they tell me to not see Mickey anymore.” Ian says sadly.</p><p>“Oh my god, your really heartbroken aren’t you?” Lip asks.</p><p>Ian blinks his eyes a few times “yeah” Ian says but it was basically a whisper. </p><p>“So they told you specifically to stay away from him?” Lip asks. </p><p>“Well, they  said to stay away from the cafè.” Ian says.</p><p>“So, you're telling me she just  said to stay away from the café? That’s perfect!” Lip says.</p><p>“How?” Ian says confused.</p><p>“Just don’t go to the café, simply see him like from the drive from the café, home. Make excuses on why he has to pull over on the side of the road.” Lip explains.</p><p>“Lip you’re a genius!” Ian says with a smile. </p><p>“I already knew that but thanks for reminding me.” Lip says with cockiness. </p><p>Ian rolls his eyes “I need to go sleep for a few hours but, Mickey leaves around 11, so I’ll sleep later tonight.” </p><p>“Okay good luck!” Lip says. </p><p>Ian laughs and says “Thanks”</p><p>Ian goes upstairs, and he cannot wait to meet up with Mickey later today.</p><p> </p><p>Ian did not sleep. He was trying to think of different ways to stop Mickey on the side of the road. He thought maybe he could pretend to be kidnapped or just act like someone beaten him up. Then he thought of an idea that would most definitely work. </p><p>He just couldn’t get Mickey out of his head. He’s never felt this way towards anyone or anything before. He thought maybe that Mickey and him could have some kind of future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>•I didn’t know whether to put Sandy or not, so I just decided to not, but I can change it later</p><p>• It seems like I’m just copying the movie scene by  scene so from now on I’ll try not to.</p><p>• A few people said my grammar was bad, and I’ll shamefully admit I’m horrible! So, I downloaded a few apps to help with it, so hopefully this won’t be so bad. </p><p>• Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter! You don’t know how much that means to me!</p><p>• Also, please tell me if I’m doing something wrong, or need to change something, because if those people didn’t point out my grammar mistakes, I wouldn’t have known. I really appreciate it. </p><p>• I hoped you guys liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian finds a way to tell Mickey about them being together. The two of them go on a date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian starts driving towards an empty street, he parks on the side of the road. He keeps looking into the rearview window to make sure his hair is done well and the road to see if Mickey is there. Ian takes a few deep breaths, then Mickey starts driving his way. </p><p>Ian jumps out of the car with jumper cables. Ian walks around to the front of his car and waves for Mickey to stop. Mickey pulls over right in front if Ian. </p><p>Mickey hops out of the car with a big smile on his face. “I see you need some help with your car?” he asks.</p><p>Ian gives a big smile “Yes, thank you” Ian says.</p><p>They open up Mickey’s hood, and starts hooking up the wires. </p><p>“Thank you so much for stopping, not everyone would have” Ian says</p><p>“It’s no problem, I just really don’t want to go to fucking Michigan today” Mickey says with a scoff. </p><p>“Michigan? Why are you going there?” Ian asks, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Mickey say it.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s my brother’s birthday today, and his ass wants to be difficult and go to fucking Michigan every year to pick up some shitty beer” Mickey explains. </p><p>“That sounds fun though” Ian says. </p><p>Mickey chuckles, “I guess so, man” </p><p>Ian looks at Mickey and all he can feel is love. He’s never even seen someone so beautiful without even trying. He wishes he could spend all day, every day with him. </p><p>“Oh, and by the way, my names Ian” Ian says holding out a hand for Mickey to shake. </p><p>“Mickey” Mickey says with a slight smile. </p><p>They finish up jumping the car, that actually didn’t need to be jumped, and Mickey went on his way back home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mickey walks through the front door and sees Iggy in the kitchen with a beer in his hand. </p><p>“You already went all the way to Michigan already?” Mickey asks going to the fridge and pulling out a beer, twisting off the cap and takes a swig. </p><p> “No, Ryder went a few days ago and grabbed me one” Iggy responds</p><p>“Hm” Mickey says nodding while taking another sip. Mickey walks to his room. </p><p>Just then Mandy walks in the house stopping her feet. She heads towards the kitchen table, picks up some smokes and lights it. </p><p>“The fucks up with you?” Iggy asks. </p><p>“Fucking Owen was cheating on me” Mandy says with a low tone. </p><p>Iggy rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his beer, “I could’ve predicted that on the first day you met him” Iggy says.</p><p>Mandy punches his arm, “Fuck you” she says. </p><p>Then they stop what they are doing when they hear some music coming from Mickey’s room. It’s ‘Living on a Prayer’. </p><p>“Why is he listening to that again? Didn’t we tell that Gallagher not to see him anymore?” Mandy says. </p><p>“I don’t know why he is, he was a little late getting home” Iggy replies.</p><p>“Hm” Mandy says with and angry face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Ian stops Mickey by pretending to be kidnapped with ropes all around him. </p><p>Ian comes up with different situations to get Mickey to pull over, and he does every time. </p><p>He pulls stunts like when it was raining, he pretended to be a crosswalk guard and told Mickey it was raining too hard to go any farther. </p><p>Another one is that Ian gets one of his coworkers to pretend to beat him up, so when Mickey sees this, he pulls over and literally beats the living shit out of him. </p><p>Now Ian is sitting in his car waiting for Mickey to ask if he knew directions to the cafè. But, instead of Mickey, Mandy and Iggy pull up next to him. </p><p>Mandy looks at him with a stern look. “Whenever you're done pulling some scheme on our brother, meet us at the house.” </p><p>Ian sits there and just nods with his lips tucked into a straight line. While they drive away. </p><p>He gets Mickey to pull over and tell him the directions. Once Mickey drives away, Ian waits about 5 minutes til he starts driving towards Mickey’s house. </p><p>Ian takes a few breaths before knocking on the door. Mandy opens it and looks at him for a second. </p><p>“Come inside” Mandy says letting room for Ian to walk in. “Sit down” she says while Ian sits on the couch. </p><p>Iggy is sitting on the recliner next to the couch eating spam out of the can and watching ‘Phineas and Ferb’ while Mandy stands in front of him with her arms crossed. </p><p>“Do you hear that music playing?” Mandy asks. </p><p>Just then does Ian hear the slight sound of music coming from down the hall. He looks towards that way and back at Mandy.  </p><p>“Mickey has been playing that song every day since he met you” Mandy continues. </p><p>Ian doesn’t get it until Iggy blurts out without taking his eyes off the screen, mouth full, “That was the song our parents danced to on their wedding day” he says. </p><p>Mandy rolls her eyes at Iggy and looks back at Ian. </p><p>“I didn’t know what to expect from you.” Mandy confessed. Ian didn’t understand, so he just looked at Mandy with a confused face, so she went on, “When people hear about Mickey’s accident, they leave, or they just use him as a one-night stand. Iggy and I always try to protect him because he doesn’t have anyone else. But, I have seen that you’re different. After V and I both told you to leave him alone, you didn’t. There isn’t anything you’re getting from this, so why do you stay?” </p><p>Ian takes this all in. He wants to be the most honest with her, but it’s going to be hard to find the words. He sits there for a few more minutes, then says, “I have very bad abandonment issues. With my douche bag alcoholic father, and my absent bipolar mother, I don’t believe in true love as much. But, once I saw Mickey, I felt something with him, and not in a sexual way, like all my other hookups. I feel like he is my soulmate. I would have liked Mickey even if he didn’t have a disability, because it’s him. I would still be all over him if he didn’t have this. And, just because he has this, doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve love. I only know a few parts about him, but I would totally like to spend every day with him. Wouldn’t you?” Ian says. </p><p>“No, he has terrible taste in music.” Iggy comments. Mandy and Ian both look at him with a ‘seriously’ face. They look back at each other. </p><p>Mandy takes a deep breath and unfolds his arms. “Okay, Ian, but if you do hurt him I will smash your face in” Mandy says. </p><p>“Thank you, does this mean I can go back to the café, because their food is actually really good.” Ian says with a smile. </p><p>Mandy rolls his eyes again. “Yes, you can” </p><p>Ian gets up and hears the door down the hall open. Mickey walks from his room over to the fridge, opens it and grabs a beer. He faces the living room and sees Ian. He makes a very confused face. Honestly, Ian thinks it’s adorable. </p><p>“Why the fuck are you in my house?” Mickey asks walking towards Mandy who is next to Ian. </p><p>“Oh, Mickey have you met my friend Ian?” Mandy asks out of nowhere. Now Ian is confused.</p><p>Mickey nods his head. “Yeah, he asked for directions earlier to the café, but obviously he isn’t at the café” he says still staring at Ian. </p><p>“No, I texted him to meet me here” she says with a smile. </p><p>Mickey finally looks at Mandy then, “Where did you meet?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“Work” Mandy concludes. </p><p>“At Hooters?” Mickey questions. </p><p>Mandy sucks both her lips into a straight line, “Yeah, he’s a chef, and he just wanted to learn all the girls names, because he’s new. Don’t discriminate, Mickey” Mandy answers. </p><p>“Hm, okay, I’m going to leave now.” Mickey says. He waits a beat, then walks straight to his room. </p><p>Mandy turns to look at Ian, “You really like that attitude?” Mandy asks. </p><p>Ian makes a closed mouth smile, “I love it” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian walks into the diner the next morning and sees Mickey sitting at his usual spot. Mickey  is playing ‘Subway Surfer’ on his phone. Ian goes and stands next to Mickey’s table. </p><p>“Excuse me” Ian says. </p><p>Mickey looks up then back down and mumbles “Shit” because he died. </p><p>“I see that you are sitting alone so, would I be able to sit with you?” Ian asks. </p><p>Mickey looks at him for a second and says, “I have a girlfriend.” </p><p>Ian is confused. So, he makes a face and says, “Oh then, what’s her name?” </p><p>“Emma” Mickey says sternly. </p><p>Ian scoffs, “What is her last name Stone?”</p><p>Mickey shakes his head, “No, Kenney.” </p><p>“Yeah right” Ian says looking away. </p><p>“What the fuck?!” Mickey says loudly. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry” Ian says thinking it was him. </p><p>“No, not you the fucking TV” Mickey says pointing to the little television in the corner of the ceiling. It was playing today’s weather with the date plastered right on the bottom. “Why the in the hell does it say it’s August 23rd of 2020?” Mickey asks. </p><p>Mickey stands up and walks fast towards the TV. </p><p>V comes up behind Ian and pushes him. “Go stop him” she says in a harsh whisper. </p><p>Mickey is watching at the TV, not understanding. “That doesn’t make sense it’s June 19th of 2019.” He says when Ian walks up to him. </p><p>“Mickey, why don’t we sit down” Ian says frantically. </p><p>Mickey looks at him weirdly because he never told him his name. Then, Mickey leans over and grabs someone’s newspaper off their table. It says it’s August 23rd. Mickey shakes his head. “What the fuck? It’s June!” He yells while ripping the paper in half. </p><p>Mickey runs to the other newspapers in the newspaper box and sees they all have the same date, August 23rd. </p><p>Mickey doesn’t know what’s happening, so he grabs his backpack from his booth and books it to his car. Ian is right on his tail and jumps into his car to follow Mickey. </p><p>Mickey rushes home. When he gets there he stomps in, “Iggy, Mandy, where the fuck are you guys?” Iggy comes from his room. Surprised to see Mickey so soon. “The goddamn TV at the diner says it’s August 23rd and so does all the fucking newspapers! What the hell is happening?” </p><p>“Okay Mick, calm down. I’m going to tell you something you’re not going to like. But, please don’t hit me.” Iggy says calmly. </p><p>Mickey has his eyebrows scrunched up, a worried face, and his head shaking. “What is it” he says with a very little voice. </p><p>“You were in a car accident Mickey, and you lost all your short term memory” Iggy put it all out there. </p><p>“What?” Mickey says eyes looking like tears are about to spill. </p><p>Just then Mandy walks in and sees Iggy and Mickey standing next to each other in the living room, Iggy looking guilty and Mickey looking like he’s about to break down. </p><p>“Is it true?” Mickey asks Mandy. </p><p>“Oh Mick, I’m so sorry.” She says while going in for a hug. She brings him into her room where she keeps a portfolio of all the information about Mickey’s accident. Mickey then starts to cry. He runs out the house and screams “FUCK!” </p><p>Mickey sits down on one of the steps of the porch with his face in his palms. </p><p>Mandy comes out and sits next to Mickey and puts her hand on his shoulder. “I don’t believe it, I need to go see the doctor.” Mickey says wiping the snot off his face with his sleeve. </p><p>“You’ve already seen him like 10 times before” Iggy says standing behind them lighting a cigarette. </p><p>“I haven’t” That’s when they all notice Ian standing next to his car waiting for his turn to speak. “I’ve never met the doctor and I feel like I want to learn more about it” Ian says. </p><p> </p><p>The four of them get in the car with Iggy driving, Mandy in the passenger seat, while Ian and Mickey are in the back. Mickey is looking through the window with his hand under his chin. </p><p>Ian puts his hand on Mickey’s shoulder “It’s going to be ok, Mick” Ian says. </p><p>“Don’t call me Mick, you barely even goddamn know me” Mickey says looking away from the window and shoving Ian’s hand off. </p><p>“Actually Mickey, you’re kinda dating him” Iggy blurts out. Looking in the review mirror. </p><p>“The fuck” Mickey says looking over at Ian. “What the fuck else did I miss?” </p><p>“Mandy was pregnant” Iggy says. </p><p>Both Ian and Mickey stare at her, “I got an abortion, and the guy ended up being sex trafficker, so it’s good I did that.” Mandy admits. </p><p>Mickey is staring at her like she has two heads. He shakes his head and blinks a couple of times, “Mandy, what the fuck? You could’ve had way worse happen to you then just being knocked up!” Mickey yells. </p><p>“I’m over it now so, can we please not talk about it!” Mandy yells back. </p><p>Everyone is silent for a few beats. “Was it that Elliot guy?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“Mickey!” Mandy yells and turns back to look at him. </p><p>“Okay, okay, geez” Mickey says itching the top of his nose. “Iggs did you get that job at the go cart track?” Mickey says to lighten the mood. </p><p>“Didn’t know they needed a piss test” Iggy says blandly. </p><p>Mickey just nods slowly. Mickey looks at Ian. “Where did we meet?” Mickey says. </p><p>“The diner” Ian responds. </p><p>“Did you pull the same shit with me like you did today to get my attention?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“No, I put a toothpick in your waffles to make a waffle door” Ian says slowly and made a demonstration with his hands. </p><p>“Hm” Mickey says looking towards the road.</p><p>“I do have a question though” Ian says. Mickey looks back towards Ian. “Why did you say you have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend?” Ian asks. </p><p>Mickey looks at him with a confused face. “You can’t go around telling people that shit. Plus saying I’m straight would have made it easier for you to fuck off” Mickey confirms. </p><p>“Right” Ian says with a nod. </p><p> </p><p>The four of them pull up to the hospital and Mandy leads them into the doctor’s office. </p><p>Once they walk in an older man with white hair stands up from his desk to welcome them in. “Hello guys, come on in and sit down” he says pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. </p><p>“For the people who are just meeting me today, I’m Dr. Riley, now Mickey do you have any questions?” Dr. Riley says. </p><p>Mickey looks at him and then back at his hands. “Can you explain my accident and everything to me?” </p><p>“Certainly” Dr. Riley says. </p><p>Dr. Riley repeats what Mandy said but, in more technical words. He goes into full detail and even brings out Mickey’s brain scans from a couple days after the accident. When Dr. Riley was coming to an end he says “It is never impossible you’ll get your memory back, but it is most likely permanent.” </p><p>Mickey nods and stands up. “Where are you going?” Mandy asks. </p><p>Mickey sniffs but he isn’t crying. “I want to go home” Mickey states. </p><p>The four of them get in the car and drive back to Mickey's house. The drive was mostly silent. Only a few small talk between Ian and Mickey was made, about the basics that Ian already knows about. </p><p>Once they get back, Ian walks Mickey to his room. Right before Mickey walks in he turns around and looks at Ian. “Thanks for everything, not everyone would have done this” Mickey says sincerely. </p><p>“It’s no problem” Ian says with a sweet closed mouth smile. </p><p>“A tip for tomorrow to get my attention, you should bring up stargazer lilies, they’re my fucking favorite.” Mickey says nodding. </p><p>“Thanks the tip” Ian says. Mickey turns back around and opens the door. “Goodnight Mickey” Ian says with Mickey on the other side of the door looking at him. </p><p>Mickey gives a small tired smile, “Night Ian.” Mickey closes the door and Ian can’t help but smile. </p><p>Ian starts walking to the door when Iggy shouts “Hey you wanna stick around for a beer?” </p><p>“No I’m good, I have to work tomorrow” Ian answers. </p><p>“Okay!” Iggy shouts back from his room. </p><p>Ian walks out and when passing Iggy’s car he sees the portfolio in the passenger seat. Ian takes the folder out and brings it home with him. He’s not going to keep it, he just wants to use it. </p><p>Tomorrow he only works half a day, he works from 10 to 4, so he’ll stop by in the morning. </p><p>He goes home, but he doesn’t fall asleep for another couple of hours. He’s going to regret it in the morning but it will be worth it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At 7:30 Ian wakes up, gets ready in his EMT uniform and drinks coffee. He drives to 4 different florists before he finds one with stargazer lilies in stock. </p><p>Ian knocks on the Milkovich door at around 9, Iggy opens the door. “The fuck you doing here I thought you had to work?” Iggy asks. </p><p>“Do you not see the uniform?” Ian asks sarcastically. Ian walks in past Iggy and sees Mandy and Mickey sitting at the dining table drinking coffee. Mickey is making a very confused face and Mandy is looking at him like he’s a dumbass. “Hello there Mickey, I think these are for you” Ian says with a glowing grin. </p><p>Mickey takes them from Ian’s hold. It’s stargazer lilies and a box with black wrapping paper. “Who the fuck are giving me these?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“A secret admirer” Ian says with a shake of his head. </p><p>“Hm, thanks I guess” Mickey says. He looks down and opens the gift. He sees it’s a DVD. Mickey gets up and goes over to the TV. </p><p>When Mickey is out of ear shot Mandy comes up to Ian. “You look like shit” she whispers. </p><p>“Thanks Mands” Ian says with a sarcastic smile. </p><p>They all walk into the living room. Mandy and Mickey sit on the couch, Iggy sits in the recliner, while Ian stands behind the couch. </p><p>The video starts playing and it’s a black background with white text. The song ‘Living on a Prayer’ playing in the background. The text says ‘Good Morning Mickey! Did you sleep well? I hope so! You’re probably thinking, why am I seeing this? I’m going to tell you something shocking, today is August 24th 2020.’ Then the song turns into a slow beat piano tune. ‘It is not June 19th like you think it is. Why you think it is, is because you were in a terrible car accident that day and lost all of your memory of the last year.’ Images of the accident start playing across the screen. Mickey has tears in his eyes. ‘I’m really sorry Mick, I wish I could fix this.’</p><p>Then, the video cuts to Ian, where he is sitting on his bed, probably using his computer camera, based on the poor quality. <br/>“Hey Mick, I’m Ian. We’ve known each other for about 2 weeks now. I would like to say we are boyfriends. We met at the diner and that’s when we started talking. When I found out about your accident, I still wanted to be with you because I like you for you. I also hope you like me too. Your family loves you very much by helping you every day. So, when you’re ready you can talk to us. </p><p>The video cuts off. Mickey is sitting there biting his lip. The first thing he says is “How many times have I watched this?” </p><p>“This is your first” Mandy says. </p><p>Ian looks at the time. It’s 9:24, he’s got to go. </p><p>Ian walks around to the front of the couch and kneels in front of Mickey. “Mick I have to go to work, I’ll see you later though” Mickey nods. “Can I give you a hug?” Mickey nods again. It’s a short hug, and Ian really doesn’t want to leave, but he goes. </p><p> </p><p>Ian was so paranoid all day at work, but he made it through. He wants to make sure Mickey was okay. Ian drives as fast as he can after work to see Mickey. </p><p>Ian knocks on the door and Mickey answers. <br/>Mickey is standing there in the doorway with a smug look on his face. </p><p>“Hey Mick, you okay?” Ian asks. </p><p>Mickey scratches the back of his neck. “I’ll be fine.” Mickey looks awkward. “Uh, thanks for the flowers I obviously told you I like those.” </p><p>“Yeah you did yesterday.” Ian says. Mickey nods. Ian hates how awkward this is, so he just says it, “Do you want to go out. Like for dinner somewhere?” Ian asks bravely. </p><p>Mickey looks around a little and bites the inside of his cheek. Finally, Mickey looks up to Ian. “Okay” Mickey says. </p><p>“Okay?” Ian asks surprised. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean you’re apparently my fucking boyfriend so why not.” Mickey says, “Pick me up in an hour?” </p><p>“Yes, yes I’ll be here in an hour” Ian says. </p><p>Mickey closes the door and Ian just grins. </p><p>Ian drives down the street to his house, he can’t wait. He gets out runs up his porch steps and scurries to his room. </p><p>Ian puts on a dark green button up shirt and some black jeans. He does his hair and puts on some cologne. </p><p>Ian goes down the stairs to the kitchen. Fiona looks like she’s  making spaghetti with Lip sitting at the counter drinking a beer. </p><p>“Now why are you all dressed up?” Fiona asks. </p><p>“I’m going on a date” Ian says with a big smile. Ian walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer. </p><p>“You never get this dressed up for a hookup” Fiona says looking back at him then back at the pot she’s stirring. </p><p>“I’m not going on a hookup date, I’m going on a date with my boyfriend” Ian says then takes a sip.</p><p>Lip and Fiona both look up at him. “You have a boyfriend? Who?” Fiona asks. </p><p>“His name is Mickey” Ian says. </p><p>Lip starts smiling. “You finally got that guy? I thought you gave that up” Lip says. </p><p>“Yup, I did, and I’m so happy” Ian says. </p><p>“I’m happy for you Ian” Fiona says giving Ian a hug. She detaches from him and looks at him. “Bring him around some time, I’m getting bored of seeing the same faces every day” </p><p>“I will” Ian says with a closed mouth smile. “I’ve got to go though, he’s probably waiting on me.”</p><p>“Okay have fun” Fiona says smiling and going back to the pot.</p><p>Ian is walking towards the front door when Lip yells out “Make sure you use protection! We don’t need any more Gallaghers running around”. </p><p>Ian turns around and flicks him off, then he walks out. </p><p>Ian heads back to Mickey’s house. Ian knocks on the door and Iggy answers it. </p><p>“I’m here for your brother” Ian says as if he is asking a teenage girl’s father if he can take her out. </p><p>“They’re in Mickey’s room.” Iggy says letting Ian in. </p><p>Ian walks to Mickey’s room. The door is open, and he can see Mickey and Mandy in there. Mickey is wearing a black button-up shirt with dark blue jeans. His hair is slick back and Ian can smell his heavenly cologne from the doorway. Currently, Mandy is standing in front of Mickey tying a tie on him. </p><p>When Mandy is done she steps back from him. “Wow” Ian says. That’s when both Mandy and Mickey notice him. Mickey has a little sweet smile on his face like he’s embarrassed. If Ian can look closely he swears he sees Mickey blush a little. “You look amazing” </p><p>Truthfully, Mickey looks like the hottest guy that Ian has ever seen. </p><p>Mickey walks closer to Ian and stands in front of him. “Ready to get this show on the road?” </p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be” Ian responds. </p><p>They start walking out of Mickey’s room together and out into the living room. “Wait, I need to take pictures” Mandy says behind them. </p><p>“No, no fucking pictures, I hate that shit” Mickey says. </p><p>“Just one” Mandy says aggressively. </p><p>Mickey and Ian agree and the take one picture of them side by side in front of the window showing the front yard. Mandy is fucking around with her phone saying “stay still, wait, wait, wait,” like she’s never used a phone before. </p><p>“It feels like we are in the 18th century” Ian whispers to Mickey. </p><p>“Or she’s trying to figure out how to take a picture on a fucking microwave” Mickey says grinning. </p><p>Both the boys start laughing and looking at each other and that’s when Mandy took the photo. </p><p>“Got it” she said. The two of them laughing and not looking at the camera. They look care free and happy. Ian personally is loving this picture. “Okay now go, I’m already tired of your asses being here” she says. </p><p>Ian goes to Mandy and whispers in her ear when Mickey turns around to walk out the door “Send me that picture” Mandy just nods. </p><p>When Mickey and Ian get outside Ian holds the car door open for Mickey, he looks at Ian with his eyebrows up. “You don’t need to do all that shit for me” Mickey says. </p><p>“Oh, sorry, I just thought it would be polite” Ian says. </p><p>“Don’t be fucking sorry either” Mickey says getting in the car and shutting the door. Ian gets in the drivers seat and they are off. </p><p>After a few minutes, Mickey asks, “Where are we going?” </p><p>Ian looks at him and back at the road, “I was thinking Sizzlers?” Ian asks. </p><p>“Why you so fucking nervous? Are you sure you're my boyfriend? You’re like watching to make sure if I approve of every fucking thing you do” Mickey says. </p><p>“I-I kinda am nervous, this is my first date I’ve been on where I actually have true feelings for the guy, plus this is the first day you know we’re an actual couple.” Ian explains. </p><p>“You don’t tell me that we’re together?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“Not really” Mickey is looking at his hands and nodding with his eyebrows furrowed. “Normally, I meet you like you would have met anyone for the first time, I just made the disc to try something new.” Ian confesses. </p><p>Mickey looks up at him again with this look that says ‘thank you’ without even needing to say the words. </p><p>They pull up to the Sizzlers, get out of the car, and take their seats at a booth. </p><p>The waitress comes over and takes their drink orders of ‘beer’ and now they are sitting across from each other silent. Ian playing with a napkin on the table. </p><p>“So, Ian last name I do not know, tell me some things about yourself, cause this is fucking awkward as shit, and you probably already know a lot about me” Mickey says. </p><p>Ian laughs a little. “My last name is Gallagher, I’m an EMT, I live with my 4 siblings, Fiona, Carl, Debbie, and Liam. My other brother Lip lives with his wife and kid in their own house.” Ian tells. </p><p>“Wow big family, how much drama shit are you in each week?” Mickey laughs. </p><p>“I’m actually not around that much anymore, I’m either at work, or with you” Ian confesses. </p><p>“Hm, and you’re an EMT, explains the uniform this morning.” Mickey says. Ian just smiles and nods. “Why don’t you tell me some stories about being an EMT and all the crazy shit you deal with” Mickey says with a smile. </p><p>Ian and Mickey talk about Ian’s job for a while, then they talk about Mickey being a tattoo artist and all the stuff he dealt with. By the time their food came (Ian ordered the Chicken Alfredo, and Mickey ordered the Bacon Cheeseburger) the situation wasn’t awkward at all.</p><p>When they are leaving, it’s dark out, but Ian doesn’t go home. He parks in front of a baseball field. “The fuck are we doing here?” Mickey asks. </p><p>Ian goes to the truck and pulls out a backpack, “Will you trust me?” </p><p>Mickey looks at him with a ‘I don’t think so’ face, and Ian just laughs at it. </p><p>They jump the fence, and they are in the dugouts of the field. Ian pulls out a blanket from the backpack and lays it on the field right outside the dugout. Then, Ian pulls out two beers and a joint. Mickey gets a big smile on his face. </p><p>The two of them go over to the blanket, and they sit on it. Mickey looks at Ian take a sip of his beer. “Thanks” Ian looks over at Mickey, and he continues, “no one has ever done anything like this for me before” Mickey admits. </p><p>Ian bravely takes Mickey’s hand and squeezes it slightly “Of course” Ian whispers. Ian takes the joint in his mouth and lights it. Ian then, falls back so that he is laying on his back. Mickey does the same. </p><p>They trade the joint back and forth for a few minutes silently. Once Ian feels the buzz coming, Mickey feels high as shit. “I wonder when the last time I got high was, because right now I’m such a fucking lightweight.” Mickey says giggling. Ian starts laughing too. </p><p>They look up at the sky, they can’t see any stars because of all the lights, but they feel at peace, like they are in their own world. </p><p>“Do you ever get tired of repeating yourself to me every day?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“No, I like talking about myself” Ian says giggling. </p><p>Mickey hits his chest, “Shut the fuck up, no need to be cocky now” Mickey has the biggest smile on his face. “I wish I met you one day before the accident, then at least I would know who the fuck you are” Mickey says. </p><p>Ian just takes the joint and does a long drag. He hands it back to Mickey, and he does smoke rings perfectly. “I can’t even do that” Ian says with a giant grin. </p><p>“I may be a fucking lightweight now, but I didn’t forget how to do this shit” Mickey says with the purest laugh. Ian can listen to that laugh on repeat and would never get tired of it. </p><p>Mickey then gasps out of nowhere, “Have we fucked?” Mickey whispers, even though no one can hear them. </p><p>“No, we haven’t even kissed yet” Ian says. </p><p>Mickey leans over Ian, so he is particularly on top of him. Mickey puts his hand on Ian’s cheek and smooths the pad of his thumb over his cheek bone. Slowly Mickey leans down and the share a soft kiss. Ian feels like this is a dream. He thinks it may just be the effects of being high, but no, this is reality.  He can feel Mickey’s tongue creep into his mouth, and the kiss deepens. Mickey leans back to catch his breath after a few seconds of the passionate kiss. He connects his forehead with Ian’s and whispers, “Nothing beats a first kiss”</p><p>Ian disconnects their foreheads to look into his eyes. “Nothing really does” Ian whispers back. They start kissing again with hunger for a while, but nothing goes farther than that. </p><p>They get back to the Milkovich house about 30 minutes later. Ian walks Mickey to his front door. Before Mickey walks in he turns around and kisses Ian one last time. It was a slow closed mouth kiss. </p><p>Ian looks down at Mickey when they part. He sees Mickey’s glassy blue eyes like the ocean. He decides right there, he wants to look in those eyes every day for the rest of his life. </p><p>“Goodnight Mick, have good dreams, I’ll see you tomorrow” Ian says. Ian kisses Mickey’s forehead for good measures and walks back to his car, not getting in yet. </p><p>Ian watches Mickey go inside and close the door. When Ian knows he’s alone he starts jumping and dancing, so happy this night finally happened. </p><p>The DVD worked. He can show Mickey that every day, and he would know that Ian was his boyfriend. </p><p>Ian can’t wait for the future to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Ian and Mickey loving on each other for 7000 words  </p><p> </p><p>The characters may seem OOC and i’m sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every morning for the past week Mickey has been watching the video, but he has a totally different reaction every time. </p><p>Sometimes he’ll be happy that he has Ian, or other times he’ll be mad and just need 20 minutes by himself, then he’ll be ready to talk to people. </p><p>Ian makes sure to take lots of videos and pictures of him and Mickey, so every few days he’ll just insert the images to give Mickey a more up to date video. </p><p>Now they don’t use the disc anymore. Mandy just pulls up her laptop and shows Mickey the saved video. </p><p>Ian hates it when he works, because then less time with Mickey. And to top it off his schedule is all wack and doesn’t have specific days he works. One day he’ll work from 7 am to 3 pm or some days he’ll work from 11 pm til 6 am. </p><p>This night Ian had to work all night, which he hates because he’s also exhausted the next day. It’s 9:30 in the morning and Ian is driving home from work. Ian passes by a flower shop and sees stargazer lilies in the window so decides to surprise Mickey with them. He gets home, changes into some red sweatpants, with a gray shirt, and a gray jacket. Then he’s off and drives the 3 blocks to the Milkovich household. </p><p>Mandy 3 days ago got Ian his own key to the house, which made Ian feel really special. </p><p>Ian walks in and sees Mandy sitting in the dining room drinking a coffee by herself. </p><p>“Is Mickey in his room?” Ian asks Mandy, setting the flowers on the table and going over to the coffee pot to get himself coffee. </p><p>“Yeah, he already watched the video, and he’s in a real bad mood.” Mandy says taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>Ian gets himself a mug and pours coffee into it. He takes a few sips and sets the coffee of the table on the opposite side of Mandy. He picks up the flowers and walks to Mickey’s room. </p><p>Ian knocks on the door lightly. “Yes?” Mickey says, his voice sounding raw. </p><p>“It’s Ian, may I come in?” Ian asks against the door. </p><p>Mickey sniffs, “Be my guest.” </p><p>Ian walks in with the flowers and sees Mickey sitting up against his headboard on the side towards the wall looking at him with red eyes. There is a box of tissues on bed, and Ian can bet the used tissues are on the floor where he can’t see them. </p><p>Ian walks around the bed to sit in front of Mickey, and his guess was right that the tissues were on the ground. Ian sits on the edge of the bed, not too close to Mickey, that would make him uncomfortable, but not far away enough where he can reach for his hand. </p><p>Ian holds up the flowers, “I got you these. They were in stock at the ‘Lou flower shop’.” Ian says with a kind smile. </p><p>Mickey takes them from Ian and takes a small sniff. Mickey then sets them down on the bedside table where a glass of half drank water, a few empty beer bottles, and an ash tray with about 15 half smoked cigarettes are. </p><p>“My favorite, thanks, I guess.” Mickey says. </p><p>“Of course.” Ian smiles. He can see Mickey has a lot on his mind, and even though Ian is deadly tired, he would sit here all day to make sure Mickey feels better. “Anything you want to talk about?” </p><p>Mickey looks down at his hands. He sighs, thinking of what to say. “I don’t know. I watched the damn video, and didn’t say anything to Mandy or Iggy and just walked to my room and cried like a pussy.” </p><p>“You’re not a pussy.” Ian says. </p><p>Mickey shakes his head and laughs a little. “Mandy and Iggy deserve so much fucking better, and I couldn’t even look them in the eye, but without them I would have nobody.” Mickey says. Then Mickey looks up, “Well, and you. But all my friends and everyone, just gave up on me. I haven’t probably seen anyone in so long.” Mickey looks down at Ian’s hands and sandwiches his hands with one of Ian’s. Mickey scoots a little closer to Ian, and looks up with watery eyes, “Just, please, don’t give up on me.” Mickey says unevenly. </p><p>Ian sees a tear threaten to come out of Mickey’s eye. Ian puts his other hand on top of Mickey’s and squeezes. “Never.” Ian whispers. Ian sees a tear slip down Mickey’s face, so he kisses the tear away on his cheek. Mickey looks back into Ian’s eyes. “I’ve been here for this long, I’m not gonna turn on you now. I would rather do this everyday then never have met you at all, because for the first time ever, I feel right.” </p><p>Mickey reaches up and cups Ian’s face and kisses him. It’s a very soft kiss, only lasts about 3 seconds. </p><p>Ian pulls back slowly, he looks at Mickey with heart eyes. “Now let’s stop crying, and go out and do something fun.” Ian says with a smile and tapping his hand on Mickey’s thigh. </p><p>“How about we do something fun in here.” Mickey says, putting a hand on Ian’s dick and smiling very wide. </p><p>“Yeah, we actually haven’t done that before.” Ian says sounding skeptical. </p><p>Mickey leans back a little “No fucking way, I’m obsessed with sex. I’m surprised we didn’t bang the first night.” Mickey says. </p><p>Ian shrugs, “I guess I wanted to look like a gentleman.” </p><p>Mickey tilts his head to the side,  “Hm, just to let you know, I haven’t probably fucked anyone in like a year, so I might finish in like one minute.” </p><p>Ian gives a flirty smile, “Oh I won’t mind.” Ian leans in and kisses Mickey full of passion, and pushes them down to lay on the bed with Mickey on the bottom. They end up having sex 4 times but Mickey comes around 8 times. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian and Mickey walk out of the room about 2 hours later to go get some food, while Mandy is sitting in the same spot Ian left her in but in front of her is her laptop, a half-eaten peanut butter and jelly, and a glass full of orange soda.</p><p>Mandy looks up at them from her computer and just leans back in her chair, crosses her arms, and puts one of her legs over the other. She stares at them while moving around the kitchen, so she decides to break the silence, “Well, well, well, look who we have here.” Both Mickey and Ian look at her then back at each other, then at Mandy again. “I heard some banging earlier, are two alright?” Mandy asks with a mischievous smile. </p><p>“Alright shut the fuck up.” Mickey says while laughing a little. </p><p>“What did you expect, when you’re fucking for hours, while other people in the house, I’m going to bring it up.” Mandy explains. </p><p>Ian makes his mouth a straight line, looking super awkward at Mickey. Mickey gets two beers out of the fridge, while Ian is making 2 peanut butter and jelly’s. Mickey hands Ian the beer while he hands Mickey his sandwich. </p><p>Mickey walks over to the table and sits next to Mandy. Mickey looks like he’s about to say something but just sits there for a moment. Then he puts his attention on his beer and takes a swig. </p><p>Mandy puts her head in her hand and just stares at him. After a few beats she has enough of the silence. “Yes?” </p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes and scratches above his eyebrow. “I want to say thank you I guess.” Mickey takes a bite of his sandwich. </p><p>“Of what?” Mandy asks with a shake of her head and a giant fake smile on her face. </p><p>Mickey blows out a breath and looks the other way for a moment. He looks back at Mandy, “For helping me and shit. You and Iggy could just throw me in a fucking hospital and not worry about me, but you don’t, and I’m grateful for that.” </p><p>Mandy looks like she is about to cry. She gets up from her chair and launches herself on Mickey into a big hug. Mickey is hesitant at first but after a beat he wraps his arms around her. “I love you Mickey, so much, and everyday I wish I had gotten in the accident so that you would never have to experience this.” </p><p>Mandy kisses his cheek and sits back in her chair. She swipes at her eyes refusing to cry. </p><p>Mickey and Ian finish eating, so Ian takes both of their plates to the sink. Mickey stands up from his chair and looks at Ian. Ian walks towards Mickey and while walking Ian says, “So, I worked all night, so I was thinking I could take a nap?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, why didn’t you tell me?” Mickey says walking to his bedroom with Ian trailing behind him. </p><p>“I don’t know, but I can barely keep my eyes open.” Ian says.</p><p>Ian lays down in the bed while Mickey sits on a chair by a desk in his room. </p><p>“Are you going to lay down?” Ian asks sitting up, fighting to even lift his head up. </p><p>“No, I’m just going to draw. I’m not that tired.” Mickey says grabbing some pencils out of the top drawer and ripping the top sheet of his notepad away. </p><p>“Okay, wake me up around 3, so we can do something later.” Ian says looking at the clock. </p><p>Mickey just nods. The second Ian’s head hits the pillow he is out cold. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian’s eyes blink open, he scans the room, and he’s alone. He looks at the clock and it’s 5:30. Ian sits straight up and rubs his eyes. How could he have slept for that long. </p><p>Ian leaves the room and hears the shower going in the bathroom. He looks through the house and sees its empty. </p><p>Ian decides to knock on the bathroom door, “Mickey, is that you?” </p><p>“Yeah, you should come join me.” Mickey replies. Ian just smiles wide and walks in. </p><p>Ian tears his clothes off and steps in. Mickey is under the spray with a little closed mouth smile. Ian tugs at Mickey’s hips to get him to come closer. Ian keeps his hand on his hips and asks him, “Why didn’t you wake me up?” </p><p>Mickey shrugs. He puts his arms around Ian’s neck, “You looked so peaceful, but if you would’ve slept pass 6 I would’ve woken your ass up. Cause I want to go see a movie.” Mickey says with a little high-pitched voice in the middle of saying it. </p><p>Ian smiles sweetly, having so much love for him just looking at him, but it’s too early to say it yet. “What movie you want to watch?” </p><p>“This movie called ‘Capone’, I looked it up, apparently it’s about this drug dealer, after he gets out of prison.” Mickey explains. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s get ready and go.” Ian says letting go of Mickey and grabbing the shampoo. </p><p>They finish up in the bathroom, and go over to Mickey’s room. Mickey gives Ian some clothes that are baggy on him, but the legs were still a little short. </p><p>Ian starts walking around the room, because he hasn’t actually looked around before. Then on Mickey’s desk is a drawing of Ian sleeping. It’s such a good picture and full of detail. Mickey’s still in the closet getting out a shirt for himself, “Hey Mick, did you draw this?” </p><p>Mickey turns around while Ian turns around to face each other while holding the picture in his hand, displaying it to Mickey. He kind of blushes and looks the other way to put his shirt on. “Yeah, I didn’t know what the fuck to draw, so I just decided to use you as my model.” </p><p>Ian comes up from behind Mickey and kisses his neck, “I love it.” </p><p>Mickey leans back in Ian’s arms for a few more seconds before tapping his arm, “Okay, okay, we don’t want to be late.”</p><p>The two of them get into Ian’s car, Ian driving, and Mickey decides he’s hungry. Ian could eat so they want to get something fast. Ian sees a Wendy’s and pulls into the drive through. </p><p>They both order a 4 for 4. Ian gets the chicken sandwich, while Mickey gets the bacon burger. </p><p>They park and talk about stupid shit, like how they hate Donald Trump, and the app TikTok. Well, mostly Ian describing it. </p><p>Once they are done with their food they drive over to a dollar tree and get a bunch of snacks. Mickey got snickers, barbecue chips, and some gummy bears. Ian got mini donuts, Twizzlers, and snow caps. </p><p>Once they check out the go to the movie. The movie was pretty boring but there was a guy that looked so much like Mickey just without the black hair, but Mickey didn’t believe Ian. </p><p>They talk about that the whole drive back to Mickey’s place. Ian walks Mickey to his bedroom. Mickey turns around when Ian stops at the bedroom door. “Are you going to stay the night?” </p><p>“Uh, I don’t think so, I really don’t want you waking up with some strange man in your bed. But, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, because I don’t work for the next three days.” Mickey smiles and leans in to give Ian a small peck on the lips. “Sweet dreams Mickey.” </p><p>“Night.” Mickey says. Ian shuts the door for him and heads home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s only around 9:30 when Ian gets home. So, basically the whole Gallagher clan is still awake. </p><p>Ian sees that Carl and Liam are sitting on the couch watching a horrific movie with blood and guts. Debbie is sitting on the recliner with Franny in her arms playing with barbies. With Lip, Tami, and Fiona sitting at the kitchen table. Freddie is in the crib. Ian walks to the fridge and pulls out a beer and sits down across from Fiona, next to Lip. </p><p>“Oh Ian, I’m glad you’re here, we were planning on having a family dinner type thing tomorrow night, you should come and bring your boyfriend.” Fiona explains to Ian then taking a sip of beer. </p><p>Ian laughs a little, “I would have to run it by Mickey, but yeah, sure.” Ian then remembers, they don’t know about Mickey’s disability. “But, I do need to tell you all something about him.” </p><p>“Okay.” Fiona says looking skeptical. “Debs, Carl, Liam, can you come here!” Fiona calls out. </p><p>The three of them all crowd around the table. “There is something that you guys don’t know about Mickey.” Ian starts. </p><p>“Is he married?” Debbie asks. </p><p>“Straight?” Liam asks. </p><p>“A serial killer?” Carl asks. Everyone looks over at him weird. “What?” </p><p>Ian rolls his eyes and looks at his beer to finish. “Mickey was in a car accident, and lost his short term memory.” Fiona gasps. Ian continues, “He doesn’t remember anything up until the day of the accident. So, that means tomorrow morning he won’t even remember me. I have to remind him with a video every day. You’ll just have to reintroduce yourself every time you see him.” </p><p>Fiona grabs Ian’s arm and rubs it, “I’m so sorry, Ian.” </p><p>“I’m not the one to be sorry for.” Ian says shaking his head. </p><p>“I’m just saying I’m sorry that this happened.” Fiona rephrases. “But, I would still love to meet him.” Fiona says with a warm smile. </p><p>Everyone else nods. Ian nods then. “I’m probably going to go to bed, cause Mickey wakes up relatively early every morning.” Ian stands up. Everyone starts going their own ways. But before Ian can head upstairs Fiona pulls him in for a hug. </p><p>“I love you Ian, so much.” Fiona says. </p><p>“Love you too.” Ian replies. Fiona kisses his cheek and then Ian heads upstairs to get some rest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian gets to Mickey’s house at 7:30. He walks in and the whole house is asleep. So, Ian walks over and starts making a pot of coffee. Ian is humming to himself, making toast and pouring himself some coffee. When he’s spreading the peanut butter on his toast he turns around and jumps, scared by Iggy with bad bed head and zombie looking eyes. “Shit Iggy! You fucking scared me.” </p><p>“Whatever I need some damn coffee.” Iggy replies and kind of pushes Ian out of the way. Ian grabs his toast and coffee and heads to the dining table. </p><p>Ian takes a bite of toast and asks with his mouth half full, “Where were you yesterday?” </p><p>“At my girl’s. She was upset because apparently her best friend fucked her ex-boyfriend.” Iggy explains. </p><p>Ian nods but jumps again when he hears a door slam. Mickey has the same look as Iggy, with the messy hair and the dark under eyes. Ian thinks it’s really adorable. “Can you guys not shut the fuck up? There are people trying to goddamn sleep.” Mickey says with annoyance in his tone. Mickey pours himself a cup of coffee and that’s when he finally notices Ian. “Who the fuck is this?” Mickey says with a nod of his head towards Ian. </p><p>“Your special friend.” Iggy says in a higher pitched voice. Both Ian and Mickey give him a dirty look. Iggy just takes a sip of coffee. </p><p>“The fuck does that mean?” Mickey asks looking at Iggy with his eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Just watch the damn video.” Iggy says flapping his hand to Ian. </p><p>Mickey looks confused. Ian pats the chair next to him to signal Mickey to sit down. Mickey goes over to Ian and sits next to him. </p><p>Mandy’s laptop is on the table and Ian knows the password, so he can log in and start the video up. </p><p>Mandy and Ian have actually become good friends, and Ian would even be friends with her if he didn’t know Mickey. Ian could also probably say that Mandy is his best friend. </p><p>Mickey watches the video and gets teary eyed during the part about his accident, but once the videos and pictures pop up of him and Ian he’s laughing, but you can still hear the tears while he does. </p><p>When the video ends, Mickey closes the laptop. “So, you’re my boyfriend?” Mickey asks turning to Ian. </p><p>Ian nods while saying, “Yeah.” </p><p>“And you wake up every morning to show me that I’ve basically been missing my whole life?” Mickey asks while scratching above his eyebrow. </p><p>Ian looks at the computer, takes a deep breath, then back at Mickey. “Yes?” Ian asks. </p><p>“Why would you put yourself through that?” Mickey asks with a shake to his head. </p><p>Ian kind of shrugs and makes his lips into a straight line, “You’re amazing in bed?” Ian says and right after takes a big sip of his coffee. </p><p>Mickey looks at him with a shocked amused expression while Ian finishes off his drink. “C’mon.” Mickey says standing up. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Ian asks looking at Mickey walk towards his room slowly. Taking baby steps. </p><p>“Can you fucking trust me?” Mickey says with a dirty smile. </p><p>Ian smiles as dirty back and runs after Mickey into his bedroom. </p><p>Ian and Mickey fuck their brains out and are cuddling in their afterglow. Ian is laying on his back and Mickey is laying on his side kind of on top of him. Mickey’s head right under Ian’s chin and Ian is rubbing Mickey’s arm. </p><p>Ian breaks the silence, “Would you mind having dinner tonight with my family?” </p><p>Mickey lifts his head up, “Meet your family?” </p><p>Ian shrugs lightly, “Yeah, they really want to meet you.”</p><p>Mickey doesn’t look very convinced. Mickey is picking at Ian’s chest hair looking like he’s thinking, “How many fucking family members am I meeting?”</p><p>“Like, all of them.” Ian hesitates time say. Mickey rolls his eyes and starts to get up to grab a cigarette on his dresser. “Look, look,” Ian sits up and Mickey turns to him, “It’s just my siblings, but I have five of them. Also, my brother’s girlfriend.” </p><p>Mickey looks annoyed, like he’s not going to go. Ian has figured out Mickey has different moods every day, because if Ian asked yesterday he knows he would have said yes. </p><p>Mickey puffs at his cigarette a few times, but Ian knows this silence is a no. “Here, I’m off the rest of today and tomorrow.” Ian says standing up and walking to Mickey and putting his arms around his waist. “We can fuck all day if you want.”</p><p>Mickey stubs his cigarette out on the ashtray on the dresser and looks back to Ian and shakes his head lightly, “What’s on the menu?” </p><p>Ian grins so wide and kisses on Mickey’s lips, nose, cheeks, ears, and neck. Mickey has to swat Ian away while laughing. And for the rest of the morning they stay cuddling and fucking. At around 3 Ian and Mickey were going through Ian’s phone at all the videos and funny pictures they’ve taken the past few weeks. </p><p>Both Ian and Mickey were on their back looking at the phone Ian was holding in the air. They hear a knock on the door and Mandy walks in. “Mickey, I need to get my nails redone, do you want to come with me?” Mandy asks. </p><p>Mickey turns back to Ian, he shrugs, “Why not give a good fucking impression.” </p><p>Ian and Mickey get up and get ready. They all get their nails done but Mickey and Ian skipped the polish. </p><p>It’s about 5:30 when they get done so, Mickey and Ian head to the Gallagher house. </p><p>They are standing outside the house and Mickey is looking up at it. “What if they don’t like me, will you kick me to the curb?” Mickey asked honestly. </p><p>Ian tilts his head at him, “I would ditch their asses ten times before I would ever you.” Ian says with sophistication. </p><p>Mickey smiles up at him faintly. Ian takes Mickey’s hand, kisses it and intertwines his fingers with his. “I will never leave you, ever.” Ian whispers. Mickey feels like his eyes are filling with tears. He needs a few seconds to breathe, and then they walk to the house hand in hand. </p><p>They walk in and there are a bunch of random little kids around. The two of them can barely get by. “Ugh Fiona!” Ian tells over the kids making a bunch of noise, “Who are these kids?” </p><p>Fiona backs up and comes into view from the kitchen. She waves her hand, “Oh I’m babysitting them for some extra cash.” Then she goes back to what she was doing.  </p><p>Ian and Mickey walk more towards the kitchen out of the stampede of children. Debbie is at the table feeding Freddie and Franny what looks like applesauce. And Fiona is cooking some lasagna. </p><p>Fiona turns around from the sink and that’s when she notices Mickey. “You must be Mickey!” She yells. She goes over to him and wraps her wet hands around Mickey’s neck. Mickey doesn’t react as fast to the hug but does put his arms around her. “We’ve heard so much about you.” She says with a closed mouth smile. She backs up and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Sorry about this mess, I’ve been trying to get a new business going, so an extra buck is definitely worth it.” Then she hugs Ian and kisses his cheek. </p><p>Mickey nods, “Thanks for having me, but I’m kinda fucking paranoid to meet all these people.” </p><p>Fiona shakes her head, her curls bouncing, “Don’t be, we are all cool and relaxed, except for Lip, he can be a real dick.” Then Fiona turned her attention to Debbie. “This here is Debbie, her daughter Franny, and Lip’s son Freddie.” Fiona says pointing to them. </p><p>Mickey nods to Debbie. Then Franny stands up and runs to Mickey’s feet. “Is your name Mickey like Mickey Mouse?” Franny says with a lisp. </p><p>“Sure, why the fuck not.” Mickey says. Franny just smiles and skips her way back to her seat. </p><p>Ian leads Mickey upstairs and shows him his bedroom, where the bathroom is, and all the other rooms. </p><p>When they are looking through Carl’s room they hear arguing and that concludes that must be Tami and Lip. </p><p>They go downstairs and Ian’s guess was right. Apparently Debbie had to pick up Freddie from daycare because Lip messed up his schedule and that was a whole big thing that Ian wasn’t interested in. </p><p>Once it’s 6:30 and everyone is settled in, Carl and Liam came home from doing some scam, and they are all sit at the table talking about their days. </p><p>“So you can’t remember what happened yesterday?” Carl asks out of the blue to Mickey. Fiona hits his arm. “What? I’m just asking?” </p><p>Mickey looks awkward but decides to answer, “I thought this morning that yesterday was June, 18th 2020. But Ian and my family tell me every day what I went through.” Mickey explains. </p><p>Fiona looks like she’s going to cry. Tami is smiling. “I didn’t know how romantic you were Ian.” Tami says. </p><p>Ian smiles softly and leans down and kisses Mickey on the cheek. Fiona, Lip, Tami, Debbie and Liam all say ‘awe’ Lip saying it in an annoying tone, while Carl and Franny gag. “Alright enough with the PDA shit.” Mickey says swatting at Ian’s face. </p><p>“Ian, I would never imagine you being all lovey-dovey.” Lip says shaking his head. </p><p>“Why not?” Mickey asks with a little chuckle. </p><p>Lip cuts into his chicken and takes a bite. With his mouth half full he says, “This is Ian’s first real relationship, he just had fuck buddies before you.” Lip replies. </p><p>Mickey gives Ian a pointed look. “They were hookups, I only fucked them once each.” Ian explains. </p><p>“So you’re telling me you fucked a bunch of random dudes and could have gotten some AIDS type shit from them, and could’ve given it to me?” Mickey asks with slight annoyance in his tone. </p><p>“I don’t have AIDS,” Ian says with an eye roll. “I used a condom.” Mickey looks at him with slighted eyes and shakes his head slowly. </p><p>“So, where did you two meet?” Debbie asks waving her fork towards them. </p><p>They all look towards the both of them. “Don’t look at me, I have no fucking clue.” Mickey says. Then everyone looks at Ian. </p><p>Ian’s in the middle of chewing, so he slowly swallows. “Over at the diner down the road.” Ian says. </p><p>“Which one?” Tami asks with a really confused look. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Ian says trying to think on how to describe it. “The place that says Café across it in purple letters. The owners are Kev and V.” Ian says looking at Mickey to help him out. </p><p>“Yeah, I used to go there every Sunday for breakfast, tell me Ian, what was our first meetup like.” Mickey says looking straight dead in his eyes. </p><p>Ian takes Mickey’s hand from the table and holds it. “I saw you and thought you were the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and I saw you were struggling a little on your waffle house,” Ian says giggling. Mickey smiling as wide as it can be. “So, I came over and helped you, then you asked me to sit down. I did, we talked, then I knew you were the one.” Ian says with a soft smile. </p><p>Mickey rolls his eyes and chuckles lightly, “You’re such a fucking sap.” Mickey says shaking his head. </p><p>“Then V got pissed I was talking to you.” Ian says with guilty face. Mickey bursts out laughing, knowing V. </p><p>All the other Gallagher’s were just staring at how good they work together. Then Ian realized something. “Fiona, I actually think you and V would be really good friends.” He says. </p><p>Mickey makes a thinking face, “Yeah, I could see them being friends.”</p><p>“Fiona is always trying to make friends, she hates seeing the same people every day.” Debbie states with a chuckle. </p><p>“Okay okay, I guess I’ll meet her.” Fiona says with her hands facing up. </p><p>“I have an idea, since tomorrow happens to be Sunday, why don’t we go to the café tomorrow morning and all of us can go.” Ian says. “That way you can meet V,” Ian says looking at Fiona. Ian turns to Mickey, “And you can have your traditional breakfast.” Ian concludes. </p><p>Everyone nods. Then Liam asks, “But won’t Mickey not remember us tomorrow?” </p><p>Lip tilts his head to the side, “Why don’t we record a video to show him in the morning.” Lip says. </p><p>“Yeah” Ian says standing up and pulling out his phone. He starts recording the video and everyone introduces themselves. </p><p>Once dinner was coming to an end, Frank walks in. “Get the fuck out Frank!” Lip yells. </p><p>“This is my goddamn house! If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even have a roof over your heads!” Frank says walking over to the kitchen and lifting the foil on the lasagna. </p><p>“That’s not for you!” Fiona says. </p><p>“Don’t you think I should get some kind of respect! You fuckers are so ungrateful!” Frank yells back.</p><p>Fiona gets up and takes the lasagna before Frank can take a bite. </p><p>“You know what, you know what, I’m going to go somewhere that I’m wanted! Somewhere that will respect me!” Frank yells. </p><p>“Yeah, you’ll never find that place!” Lip yells before Frank closes the front door. </p><p>“Who the fuck is that?” Mickey whispers only to Ian. </p><p>Ian looks back at him, “Our asshole of a father.” Ian says. </p><p>They all help Fiona clean up the kitchen and say their goodbyes. Ian walks Mickey to his bedroom like he does every night. </p><p>“Are you not going to stay the night?” Mickey asks when Ian stood outside of his room. </p><p>“Mickey, I can’t, I want to but what if you wake up first, it’ll be a whole ordeal.” Ian tries to explain but Mickey doesn’t budge. </p><p>“Ian, then make sure you wake up first. I haven’t slept with someone in so fucking long, and that includes before the accident.” Mickey explains. </p><p>Ian crosses his arms and thinks. He doesn’t want to take the chance of how Mickey would react to Ian in his bed in the morning, but looking at Mickey’s face, he can’t say no to that. Mickey wiggles his eyebrows seductively. Ian rolls his eyes, “Okay fine.” Ian says and Mickey is already pulling him into the bedroom before he says, “But we aren’t staying up late.” </p><p> </p><p>Ian flutters his eyes open, he is spooning Mickey while holding hands. Ian feels like he is in paradise, waking up to his boyfriend for the first time since they’ve been dating. </p><p>Ian peels off of Mickey and looks for some boxers and some sweats. He goes over to Mickey’s side of the bed and watches his peaceful face for a few seconds. Ian leans down and kisses his forehead before heading out of the room. </p><p>Ian walks out and sees Mandy sitting at the table in her usual spot and Iggy sitting on the recliner in front of the TV. Ian walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself some coffee. </p><p>“So, I guess sleeping in the same room worked out for you two?” Mandy says with a smile. </p><p>“I guess it did.” Ian said going over and sitting next to Mandy and taking a big sip. Mandy is typing away at her computer, so Ian asks, “What are you typing?” Putting his mug on the table. </p><p>She shakes her head and puts her hand on the table. “I need to find a new job, we aren’t making enough, so I was thinking on just working two serving jobs, maybe at Applebee’s or Denny’s.” Mandy explains. </p><p>“I could give you money,” Mandy looks at him skeptical, “I mean I should help out, I only pay Fiona 400 a month for all the utilities. I could give you a little bit.” </p><p>Mandy looks so surprised, “You would give me money?” </p><p>“Yeah if it can help.” Ian says with a shrug. </p><p>Then Iggy yells out, “Hey Ian while you’re at it could you give me a hundred bucks?” Ian flicks him off and Iggy laughs with his mouth full of Fritos. </p><p>Ian looks back to Mandy, “Do you need help for jobs?” Mandy is chewing on her bottom lip. </p><p>“I mean I don’t know what to do?” Mandy says. </p><p>“Why don’t you work in some kind of office, and just quit Hooters, you would probably make more money.” Ian says. </p><p>“Probably should just quit before I get fired.” Mandy says looking at her computer and scrolling through. </p><p>“Why would you get fired?” Ian asks. </p><p>“I have some issues with the manager. She’s a real bitch.” Mandy says with an eye roll. </p><p>“Oh I know, don’t get me started with some of my coworkers.” Ian says tipping his coffee and making a slurping noise, like he has some tea to spill. It makes Mandy laugh. </p><p>They both talk about the bitches at their work for a while. They get interrupted by Mickey walking in and grumbles, “morning” under his breath. </p><p>Ian turns around in his chair with the coffee in one hand. With a giant smile he says, “Good morning sunshine!” </p><p>Mickey looks at him like he’s stupid, scrunching up his eyes, “The fuck you just say to me?” </p><p>Iggy yells out over the TV again, “Oh Mickey calm down!” </p><p>Mickey blinks a few times and goes over to the coffee pot. While pouring the coffee Mickey says, “So, who the fuck is he?” Asking as if Ian isn’t sitting right there. </p><p>Ian smiles though, “I’m a friend.” </p><p>Mickey walks to the table taking a sip. He puts the cup on the table. “So Iggs what time do you want to leave?” </p><p>Mandy looks up from her computer. “Oh about that Mick, I need you to sit here and watch this video real quick.” Mandy says pulling the video up and putting it in front of Mickey’s seat next to Ian’s. </p><p>Mickey sits down slowly and presses play on the video and watches the part about the accident. He doesn’t cry but just watches it with a straight face. Then the parts about Ian and Mickey start to play so Mickey grabs Ian’s hand on the table. Mickey watches the video of all the Gallagher’s and kind of laughs. </p><p>When the video is done, Mickey takes Ian’s hand and kisses it. “Thanks.” Ian nods and Mickey leans in to kiss him and Ian meets him halfway. </p><p>When Ian pulls always he says, “Would you want to go eat at the diner, and meet my family?” Ian asks slowly. </p><p>Mickey nods with a small no teeth smile. They get up and take a shower, but they don’t clean most of the time. </p><p>Then they get dressed and leave for the café. </p><p>They walk in and see two tables put together in the middle of the restaurant because of how many people there are. Once Carl sees them he yells “Ian!” Then all the other Gallaghers turn around and yell “Mickey!” </p><p>Mickey smiles and looks embarrassed. Then V walks over to Mickey and hugs him. She pulls back and rubs her hands on his biceps. “How have you been Mick? I haven’t seen you in so long, not since you met this prick.” V says with a smile towards Ian. </p><p>“We met here?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I watched the whole beginning play out. I told him to stay away from you but he’s a stubborn motherfucker.” V says. Ian gives her a warm smile, so she adds on, “But this stubborn motherfucker is a good one.” She puts her hand on his cheek and kisses the other one. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were that affectionate V.” Ian says with a little laugh. </p><p>She flicks him off. “Sit your asses down, so I can take your orders.” </p><p>They both sit down. Then Ian goes, “Oh and V this is my sister Fiona, I think you two would be good friends.” </p><p>V walks over to Fiona, “Hey I’m Veronica, but call me V.” She says holding out her hand. </p><p>Fiona takes her hand and shakes it, “Fiona, but call me Fi.” </p><p>V nods with a smile. “I’m working right now, so I can’t really talk, but I could get your phone number and maybe we could get a coffee one day?” V says. </p><p>“Yeah that sounds good.” Fiona says. V offers Fiona a pen, and she writes her phone number on a napkin and hands it over. </p><p>Veronica takes their orders and Mickey orders the waffles. They all just make jokes about each other and have normal conversations. </p><p>When they’re done Mickey and Ian go home and watch some movies in their underwear and just relax all day. By the time it’s 6, Mickey says while snuggling with on Ian on the couch, “We should go to a bar.”</p><p>Ian kind of lifts his head to look at him.  “A bar?” Ian asks. </p><p>“Yeah, why the fuck not?” Mickey says. </p><p>Ian nods, “Okay.” Ian says with a little laugh. They get off the couch and put on some decent clothes and walk over to the bar down the street. </p><p>They find an empty booth in the corner of the bar. Ian goes up to the counter and asks for two beers and two shots of whiskey. </p><p>Ian brings the four drinks over, barely able to keep the shots stable. Ian almost trips and Mickey laughs. They sit there and laugh about all the stupid shit they did as kids. </p><p>They both end up drinking 5 beers and take 4 shots each. They are totally wasted by 8. They can barely make sense. </p><p>At around 8:30, the song “Like Real People Do” by Hozier starts playing. </p><p>“Mickey, we gotta dance to this song!” Ian slurs. </p><p>“Fuck no, I don’t dance.” Mickey says taking a sip of his beer. </p><p>“C’mon Mick.” Ian says standing up and tugging Mickey’s hand to pull him out of the booth. </p><p>“Nooo.” Mickey groans with a slight smile.</p><p>They go into the middle of the room and people are watching, but they’re too drunk to notice. </p><p>Ian puts Mickey’s hand on his shoulder, puts his own hand on Mickey’s waist and then with their other hands, they hold them. </p><p>They are just looking at each other, swaying to the beat of the music. </p><p>“I’m really happy I met you Mick.” Ian says, rubbing Mickey’s back. </p><p>Mickey kind of chuckles, “You’re fucking drunk.” </p><p>“I still know it. I’ve never felt this way towards another person before, someone who makes me feel like myself, cause without you, I would have been lost in my own life.” Ian is looking into Mickey’s eyes. Not feeling drunk at all, but feeling very vulnerable. </p><p>The part of the song that goes ‘Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips’ start playing, so Ian leans down and connects their lips together. It’s a slow open mouth kiss. </p><p>Mickey is the first to pull away. He puts his head down on Ian’s chest and snuggles his face in the crook of his neck. Ian tucks his head into Mickey’s hair. </p><p>They sway in the middle of the room by themselves. Feeling like its only two of them in the room. They don’t know how many songs go by, but it feels like they hold each other for hours. </p><p> </p><p>Mickey and Ian are walking home, or more like stumbling. They are yelling and laughing, being stupid together. </p><p>“You’re fucking trashed man!” Mickey yells after Ian almost falls into Mickey. </p><p>“Don’t act like you aren’t either.” Ian says turning into a house. </p><p>Mickey makes a smile when he sees Ian going up some random steps. “The fuck are you going?” </p><p>Ian turns around on the second step. “This is my house.” Pointing with his thumb towards the house. </p><p>“Why don’t we just go to my house?” Mickey asks. </p><p>“We’re right here. Plus I really wanna fuck you in my bed.” Ian says wiggling his eyebrows and walking in slow steps up the stairs. </p><p>“Dipshit, what’s gonna happen when tomorrow I wake up, and I’m in some random fucking room?” Mickey asks still standing at the gate. </p><p>“I don’t know, but if you want to get laid tonight, you should come with me,” Ian says saying drawing the me out. </p><p>Mickey shakes his head and puffs out a laugh. Mickey starts walking slowly over to Ian. “You’re such a dumbass.” </p><p>Ian just laughs and takes him by the hand and wraps his arm around his shoulders. </p><p>They two of the walk in together and Fiona and Debbie are on the couch with Franny on the ground in front of Debbie. They look behind them right when they walk in. “Hey Ian, hey Mickey.” Fiona says. </p><p>“Hey!” Ian says, stumbling but Mickey is trying to keep them still. </p><p>Mickey gives a small wave. </p><p>“Alright we are going upstairs, I wouldn’t interrupt us if I were you.” Ian says pulling Mickey up the stairs. </p><p>They make love and after they lay on their sides, facing each other. Mickey on side closer to the door. Ian is rubbing Mickey’s back while looking at each other. </p><p>“I wish I met you one day before the accident.” Mickey says breaking the silence. </p><p>“I really do too.” Ian says, tired.  </p><p>They are silent for a few beats. “This might sound fucking ridiculous, but laying here in your arms, I feel like nothing could ever hurt me.” Mickey admits. </p><p>Ian gives a closed mouth smile and closes his eyes. Mickey closes his eyes as well. They sit there silently, breathing in each other for a while. But, right before Mickey was about to fall asleep Ian whispers, so only Mickey can hear, “Mickey,” he waits a few beats, “Will you marry me?” </p><p>Mickey opens his eyes. He stares back at Ian’s blank face, his eyes still closed. Mickey looks at every feature, every freckle and line. “Absolutely.” Mickey whispers back. </p><p>Ian smiles big with his teeth. Ian leans in and gives Mickey a soft kiss. </p><p>They part and lay there in their bubble, happy to have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like i don’t have many thoughts about what’s going on in Ian or Mickey’s head, but i’ll try to in the next chapter.</p><p>I chose the song “Like Real People Do” because in the fic “Like Real People Do” by Grayola, they reference it and it just reminds me so much of Gallavich.</p><p>Make sure you tell me your opinions and what i did wrong on, i really appreciate it.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey go through a tough time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey blinks his eyes open and snuggles back into the unknown warmth. That’s when Mickey realizes his surroundings. He’s in a strange room, in a strange bed, with a strange man’s arm around him. Mickey looks behind him and sees a red head that is sleeping, that’s when Mickey screams, “What the fuck!” </p><p>Mickey scrambles out of the bed. Ian jumps out of his skin. When Mickey gets out of the bed he sees he’s naked, so he looks for something and finds a towel in the closet and covers himself up. Ian then starts kneeling on the bed with the blanket around him. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” Mickey screams. </p><p>“Okay Mickey,” Ian says trying to calm Mickey down. “I’m Ian, and we’ve been seeing each other for a while now.”</p><p>Mickey pulls his eyebrows together, “Bullshit!” Mickey yells back. </p><p>“Mickey then how would I know that you are a tattoo artist, or you have a brother and sister, or you go to the café every Sunday.” Ian tried to explain. </p><p>“You’re a fucking stalker!” Mickey concluded. </p><p>“No, no, please remember me!” Ian pleads. </p><p>That’s when Mickey walks up to Ian and punches him square in the face, causing him to knock out. Mickey hears the door open, so he turns around and sees a tall girl with brown hair, a shorter girl with red hair, and a boy with black hair all looking at him in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fiona calls Mandy right away so within 10 minutes Mandy and Iggy are in the Gallagher kitchen drinking coffee. Mickey asked if he could watch the video alone, so he’s watching it in the living room. Ian got up and put on his EMT clothes and is now drinking his coffee too. </p><p>Mickey ends the video and just sits there thinking of everything. How his life made a 180 and everyone doing everything for him. People in the kitchen start to talk to Mickey listens in. </p><p>“Ian there are some letters over there about your college.” Fiona says pointing towards a stack of mail on the washing machine. </p><p>Ian looks over at them then starts looking forward again. “Don’t need them.” Then Ian takes a big sip of coffee. </p><p>Fiona gives off a confused face, “Why wouldn’t you need them?” </p><p>Ian looks over at Fiona, “I’m not going.”</p><p>Mandy moves her mouth a little before saying, “Why the fuck not?” </p><p>Ian shrugs, “I want to stay here with Mickey.” </p><p>Mandy rolls her eyes, “Mickey will be here when you get back dipshit.” </p><p>“Well,” Ian says putting his coffee on the counter, “I feel like I’ve had progress with Mickey, and he’s actually starting to remember me.” </p><p>Iggy straight up laughs, “Bro, did you not remember 15 minutes ago? Maybe he hit his head harder than we thought.” </p><p>“No I’m being serious, I feel like in some time Mickey will start to remember who I am and if I leave he’ll forget me” Ian tries to explain. </p><p>“Ian,” Mandy says putting her hand on his, “Mickey will never remember you. Iggy and I didn’t want to believe it either, but we’ve heard it from the doctors hundreds of times, that he’ll never get his memory back.” Mandy says. </p><p>Mickey heard all of that and puts his face in his hands. </p><p>Ian bites the inside of his cheek and nods. Ian sighs, “I’ve got to get to work.” Ian walks into to the living room and stands in front of Mickey. Mickey lifts his head to Ian. Ian leans down and kisses Mickey’s head, “I’ll see at your house at six.” Mickey just nods and he’s out the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ian is at work looking through his locker when Jared walks up to him. “Yo, there’s someone outside that needs to see you.”</p><p>Ian scrunches his eyebrows, closes his locker and goes out to the front of the building. Once he’s out he sees Mickey. “Hey you, I told you I was going to meet you after work.” Ian says with a bright smile. </p><p>“I wanted to see you sooner.” Mickey says with a faint smile. </p><p>Ian tilts his head to the side a little. “Okay, do you want to have lunch? I can take my lunch break now.”</p><p>“No, no, I just wanted to talk for a minute.” Mickey says shaking his head. </p><p>“What’s up?” Ian says. </p><p>“You know that video, I watched this morning?” When Ian nods Mickey continues, “Well, I want to make a new one.” Mickey says. </p><p>Ian crosses his arms and makes a confused face. “Do you not like the one you have?” </p><p>“That’s not it man, I just want to make a new one without, you, in, it.” Mickey says slowly, looking at his hands. </p><p>Ian has a wave of sadness cross over his face, “Why?” </p><p>“Because, Ian,” Mickey says but hesitates. “fuck” Mickey mutters, “I’m here to break up with you.”</p><p>Ian feels tears pricking his eyes, “What?”</p><p>“Ian,” Mickey shakes his head. “I heard you talking in the kitchen, you had shit planned before me, and now all you have time to do every day is remind me that we’re together.” </p><p>Ian uncrosses his arms. “That’s not true, I go to work!” Ian says without meaning to yell. </p><p>“You should be with someone where you can have a life. You can’t do that with me.” Mickey tries to explain. </p><p>“Why the fuck not?” Ian asks with a little shake of his head. </p><p>“Because, I’m not going to remember you the next day. Don’t you want a husband, and-and kids?” Mickey asks with a harsh tone. </p><p>“I asked you to marry me last night, you said yes. And kids, of course if you want them.” Ian tries to explain. </p><p>“How the fuck is that going to work, I’m going wake up in 10 years with weird kids running around and a guy I don’t know laying in bed with me?” Mickey asks blinking way too much.  </p><p>Ian looks down and shakes his head. “We’ll figure it out when it comes-“ Ian tries to explain but gets cut off. </p><p>“Ian, I punched you in the fucking face this morning! You have a goddamn black eye because of me!” Mickey yells. <br/>Ian is silent. Mickey huffs an unamused laugh. “I see what I do to my brother and sister every day, and I’m not going to do it to you.” </p><p>“What if I want to?” Ian says taking a step towards Mickey. </p><p>Mickey steps back, “No, you should go to college, and fucking better yourself.” </p><p>“I want to be with you!” Ian yells. “I don’t want to be in that shithole!” </p><p>“Do you not fucking realize, you don’t have a future with me! Even if I wanted it, you can’t! I heard Iggy and Mandy! My fucking memory is never going to come back!” Mickey says. </p><p>Ian blows out a breath and walks in a circle. “Mickey,” Ian says calmly, “I want you to go home, go to sleep, and wake up and forget about this whole breaking up shit ever happened.”</p><p>Mickey turns his mouth into a straight line. “I’m not going to forget because I already made a new one, I just don’t know how to do the editing shit. I can always ask Kev and V to help me. But, I’m going to do it whether you want me to or not.” Ian wipes his hand down his face. “If you’re gonna help me, meet me at my house at six.” Mickey says then he’s walking away. </p><p>Ian holds it together til he gets to the bathroom. Behind the locked door he begins to cry. Just a few drops leave his eyes. Ian splashes his face with water, fixes his hair and struggles to work the rest of his shift. </p><p> </p><p>Ian parks in front of the Milkovich house at 6:04. Ian takes a few deep breaths. </p><p>Ian knocks on the door and Mickey opens the door. “Didn’t think you were gonna show up.” Mickey says lowly. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Ian says, “Not like I have shit else to do.” </p><p>Ian walks through the door. They sit at the table not making much conversation. Ian just editing all the clips together, while Mickey sits there and chain-smokes. </p><p>Ian bites his lip and taps the table a few times, “Alright, I’m done.” Ian gets up while Mickey stubs his cigarette out. Mickey also gets up. They stare at each other for a few beats. Ian pats his thighs a few times. “I guess I’m gonna go.” Ian whispers. </p><p>It’s raining outside when he opens the door. But, he doesn’t want to stay any longer. Ian starts to walk out to his car and when he’s in front of it, he hears the front door open. “Ian!” Mickey yells out.</p><p>Ian turns around and sees Mickey standing on the porch. “Can I have one last first kiss?” Ian nods.</p><p>Mickey starts running down the steps and jumps onto Ian, pushing him down to lean on the hood of his car. Ian holds the bottom of Mickey’s thighs and Mickey wraps his arms around his neck. </p><p>They crash their lips together. Mickey tastes like cigarettes, in one of the most heated kisses they’ve had. Ian can feel his and Mickey’s tears mixing on his cold damp face. Mickey pulls back an inch and bumps their noses together. </p><p>“‘m sorry.” Mickey whispers so only Ian can hear. Mickey pushes his face more into Ian’s. His nose digging in Ian’s cheek.  “You deserve someone better than me.” Mickey mumbles. Mickey kisses Ian’s nose. He looks into Ian’s eyes for a few seconds, then gets off Ian. </p><p>Mickey stands in front of Ian while he finds his balance and stops leaning on the car. Mickey looks up and down, wipes his eyes then heads inside. </p><p>Then just like that Ian’s alone. </p><p> </p><p>Ian makes sure his eyes aren’t red in the mirror before he enters the Gallagher house. Ian walks inside. Fiona is sitting on the couch. She looks over, “Hey sweet face. It’s really pouring out there huh? Why don’t you change and come sit out here for a bit?”</p><p>Ian nods. He needs a distraction, because he knows the second he hears Mickey’s name he’s going to break down. </p><p>Ian goes upstairs and changes into a white tank top and some grey sweat pants. </p><p>He goes downstairs, gets himself a beer and sits next to Fiona. She puts her hand on the nape of his neck a rubs his short hair there. “How was work?” </p><p>Ian shrugs. “Fine I guess.” </p><p>Fiona nods and takes a sip of her beer. “I called that V girl, I’m going to go get coffee with her tomorrow.”</p><p>Ian forces a smile and turns to her. “That’s good.” </p><p>Fiona bites her lip and squints her eyes. She knows something is up. </p><p>“How’s Mickey?”</p><p>And of course she was spot on, like she can see in his brain. That’s when Ian loses it. He starts crying in Fiona’s arms. </p><p>“What happened?” She whispers in his temple. </p><p>But Ian can’t speak. If he could he wouldn’t know what to say. He still can’t believe Mickey isn’t his anymore. They weren’t together very long, but the fact he won’t be going to bed with him tonight haunts him. </p><p>He sits there crying for he feels like an hour, until he is all dried out. He sits up. He bites his lip and rubs his eyes before saying. “Mickey didn’t want to ruin my future or some shit, and now we aren’t together anymore.”</p><p>Ian thought he was done crying, thought it wasn’t possible to cry anymore. But, saying it out loud, makes the water works turn on again. </p><p>Fiona just holds on to him and tells him it’s going to be okay. </p><p> </p><p>Ian wakes up feeling like he has a hangover. He only slept 4 hours, so he calls out of work. </p><p>Ian walks down the stairs with the worst bed head and a terrible headache. </p><p>“Fuck man, you look like shit.” Lip says sitting at the bar with a coffee in his hand. </p><p>“Thanks asshole, so I’m guessing Fiona told you what happened?” Ian asks going over to the cabinet and pouring himself some coffee. </p><p>Lip cringes his face. “She might have texted a whole group chat about it.” </p><p>Ian makes his mouth into a straight line and nods. “Hm, love that.” He says sarcastically and taking a sip of his coffee. </p><p>Lip watches him for a few beats then slaps his hand on the counter. “Dude, we should go out get you drunk, and forget about him for the night.”</p><p>Ian nods his head, “I need it.” </p><p>“Okay after work, we are gonna go.” Lip concludes. </p><p>“Whatever you say chief.” Ian says with a solute, then walking back upstairs to try to get some sleep. </p><p> </p><p>To answer the question, no he didn’t get any sleep. At around 8 he hears a call from Lip downstairs. “Hey dipshit! Come on down!” </p><p>Ian puts on a black shirt and dark jeans, and they head to a bar. Not the one him and Mickey went to the other day, Ian wouldn’t have been able to handle that. </p><p> </p><p>It’s 10 and Ian is 5 beers in, pretty much drunk, but could probably remember what happened tomorrow. Lip is still nursing his 2nd beer though. They haven’t really talked, just sitting there. So, Ian breaks the silence, “Maybe Mickey was right.”</p><p>Lip looks over at him and flicks the ashes off of his cigarette. “About what?”</p><p>“About breaking up with me.” Ian says taking a sip of his beer. </p><p>“Really?” Lip asks. </p><p>“Yes Lip!” Ian says coming out way to aggressive than he would like to be. “What the fuck am I supposed to do, change my whole life just because I’m in love with him?” Ian blinks “Fuck.” Ian whispers. </p><p>“Woah” Lip nods his head and takes a drag of his smoke. “What you going to do now?” </p><p>“What do you mean, ‘what am I going to do know’? I’m still going to college.” Ian says with a shrug. </p><p>“You are? I thought you would have stayed.” Lip says with a wave of his hand. </p><p>“Fuck no, Mickey doesn’t want me. He doesn’t even know who I fucking am.” Ian says drinking the last of his beer. </p><p>“You’re not going to fight for him?” Lip asks. </p><p>“No?” Ian huffs. “I’m not gonna be like you and blow my chance of having a successful career. I don’t want to be making minimum wage the rest of my life.” Ian spat. </p><p>Something dark washes over Lip’s face. “I’m going to go. My wife and son are waiting for me at the house I bought while you go home to a house you share with all your fucking siblings and mope around about a guy who doesn’t even know who you fucking are.” Lip argued back. </p><p>“Yeah fuck you, Lip.” Ian says harshly on purpose. </p><p>Lip slams a 20 dollar bill on the counter for the bartender and says “GFY!” and leaves the bar. </p><p> </p><p>Ian’s life is now miserable for the next few weeks. He’s been picking up at work to keep his mind off things, so he works all seven days a week. All he does nowadays is wake up, go to work, then comes home and sleeps. He just repeats those steps every day. </p><p>Also, now it’s weird between him and Lip. They’ll say hey if Lip is over at the house, but if not, they don’t ever see each other. Ian feels really lonely now because Lip was one of the few people he would talk to. But, it is his fault why they are so distant. </p><p>He’s seen Mandy a few times the past couple of weeks. She’ll meet him on his lunch break, and she’ll just say what’s going on in her life and that’s it. He loves her, but he can’t help but see Mickey every time he looks at her. </p><p>One good thing that happened was Fiona and V really hit it off. V is over at the house almost everyday gossiping with Fiona and just playing around, leaving Kev to handle the café by himself. </p><p>Then there is the real drain on Ian. Mickey. A man that he loved. A man he still loves. Yet, he can’t do anything about it. Mickey’s already made it clear. But he bets Mickey’s ears are burning, because he’s all Ian thinks about. </p><p>Ian goes to work so much, so that he’ll be tired and not think about him, but he can’t escape him. Not even in his dreams. Mickey was the first boy that made Ian feel like himself. His first real relationship. His love of his life. The sad thing is, he can’t have him in his life. </p><p>Ian now starts college in about a month, but he’s leaving early, no point in staying. </p><p>Ian’s car is all packed, and he’s hugging everyone goodbye. All the Gallagher’s are out there, Kev and V, also Mandy and Iggy. He hugs them but Mandy is last. He holds on to her. Smelling Mickey’s same smell on her t shirt. </p><p>She pulls up a black gift bag. “I saw this online the other day on sale. Made me think of you. But, don’t open it til you get in the car.” </p><p>He nods, “Thanks” he says softly. </p><p>He gets in the car, waves goodbye, and like that he’s driving away from his home.</p><p>Ian realizes he needs gas, so he pulls over at a gas station. He pumps up the gas, then gets back in the car. Ian eyes the black bag in the passenger seat, so he grabs it and opens it. </p><p>It’s a Bon Jovi disc with Living on a Prayer on it. Ian sucks his teeth and says out loud, to no one in particular, “She gets me a disc to the song her brother listened to every day about me.” Ian shakes his head and hesitates. Then he screams, “What a bitch!” </p><p>Next thing Ian knows is he’s listening to it on repeat. It makes him think of Mickey. Even though he already thinks about Mickey 25/8. But, he thinks about the early days with Mickey. Mandy saying he started listening to the song the day Mickey met him because he liked him. </p><p>He even listened to the song on days Mickey didn’t like him. Wait, that doesn’t make sense. Why would Mickey listen to the song if Ian just asked for directions, or touching his waffle and not wanting him to. Nothing to do with him liking Ian. That must only mean one thing. </p><p>“He remembers me?” Ian asks, his heart almost stopping. “He fucking remembers me!” Ian says swinging his car around almost hitting 3 cars while doing it. They all honk, and he just flips them off and goes speeding towards Mickey. </p><p> </p><p>Ian parks outside the house and runs up the steps. He bangs on the door a few times. With no answer he bangs on the door with both hands. </p><p>The door swings open, “What the fuck?” Mickey yells with a cigarette dangling from his lips. </p><p>“Mickey Milkovich, do you have any idea who I am?” Ian says with his arms out. </p><p>Mickey looks him up and down, then back to his face. “No?” Mickey says. </p><p>Ian face falls instantly. “You don’t?” Ian turns to the side and pulls a hand through his hair. “Fuck.” He mutters. </p><p>Mickey takes the cigarette out of his mouth slowly. “Who are you?” </p><p>Ian sighs. “I am Ian Gallagher.” </p><p>“Gallagher huh, can you come with me?” Mickey says jerking his head inside. </p><p>Ian shrugs, “Why not.” </p><p>Ian walks inside. Mickey stubs his cigarette out, and grabs some keys off the table. “Out here.” Mickey says leading him out the back door.</p><p>They leave the house and Ian sees a giant grey shed in the corner of the backyard that he has never seen before. </p><p>While walking over Mickey says “You know my siblings right?” Ian nods so Mickey continues, “So, since I can’t be a tattoo artist anymore, they got me this shed to make drawings and shit in.” Mickey says. </p><p>There is a big lock on it, and he puts the key in and opens the big door. They step inside and all you see is pictures all around the room. Hanging up on all the walls. They are all different colors and sizes. Some used with paint, crayons, water color, or pencil. </p><p>But, all of them have one specific thing about them that are all the same. They are all pictures of Ian. Ian sleeping, smiling, crying, and even as the joker. “I don’t know who you are Ian Gallagher, but I dream about you every night, and you’re the only thing I think about when I’m about to make art. I just thought you were in my head, but now you’re fucking standing right in front of me and I-I don’t know what to think.” Mickey explains. </p><p>Ian is still looking at all the pictures, he then goes to Mickey and stands right in front of him. He looks into those blue eyes he fell in love with, and he can feel himself falling in love him all over again. </p><p>This time though, Ian is going to tell him. </p><p>“Mickey, you know that video you watch ever morning, it used to have a whole lot of me in it. We weren’t together for very long but I fell in love with you in that time. You broke up with me because you thought you were ruining my life. But, I don’t want to live my life without you in it. I want to grow old with you, and..and have kids with you.” Mickey has tears in his eyes and Ian can feel his too. “I promised you I would never leave you, and I was about to break that promise, but I’m not going to ever.” Ian swallows and takes Mickey’s hands. He kisses his knuckles. The ones with a C and the other with the dash. “I love you Mickey Milkovich, with all my heart. You’re the man of my dreams.” Then Ian looks around again briefly, “And apparently I’m the man of yours too.” Mickey gives a small huff at that. “I don’t want to spend another day without you, so can we please get back together?” Ian then let’s a tear slip out. </p><p>Mickey answers Ian’s question with putting one of his hands on his neck and leaning in and kissing him. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, which feels like hours. When they do pull apart Mickey whispers, “Nothing beats a first kiss.”</p><p>Ian makes a breathy laugh, “Nothing ever does.”</p><p> Then he leans back in for another kiss of millions to come. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                         ~5 and a half years later~</p><p> </p><p>Mickey blinks his eyes awake. He’s in an unfamiliar room. He sits up and looks around from sitting on his bed. To his right he has a big bathroom where it looks like there is a tub and a shower. Then to his left, there is a balcony. </p><p>Mickey rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand and that’s when he sees a silver wedding band around his ring finger. He looks more intensely around and on his bedside table is a picture of him and a redhead, that he’s seen before, kissing. </p><p>Mickey looks up at the T.V. that says ‘play me’ on the screen. The controller is on the bedside table next to the picture. He picks it up and presses play. </p><p>The redhead from the picture pops up on the screen smiling a huge smile. “Good morning Mickey! I hope you slept well! You’re probably wonder who is that guy that looks like the joker on my screen?” Ian then puts his hand on his chin and taps his finger. “To answer your question, I am Ian Gallagher, your husband of five years.” Mickey’s jaw drops. </p><p>“The reason why you don’t remember this is because you were in a car crash a while ago where you lost all your short term memory.” Mickey hesitantly puts his hand on his mouth briefly before putting his hand back on the bed. The video is now playing videos and pictures of the accident. </p><p>Then it’s back to Ian, “I’m really sorry Mick, I would never wish this on anyone, but it sadly happened to the love of my life. But, it’s okay, because we are still happy together.” Then there are clips of Ian and Mickey at a bar, and in bed sleeping, then the last clip is Ian and Mickey saying their vows on their wedding day. </p><p>“Happy 5th anniversary Mickey, I love you so much. So, whenever you’re ready, come out to the kitchen. Our daughter and I are making breakfast.” Then the screen goes black. Mickey stands up and looks around. He goes into the giant bathroom, and that is connected by a giant closet that he couldn’t see from his bed. </p><p>He sees a robe and puts it on, considering he only has on boxers. He goes over to the porch, not going out just looking through the sliding glass door, and it looks like they are on the 10th floor. Also, if Mickey could guess, they were in New York. </p><p>Then that’s when Mickey works up the courage to leave the room. </p><p>The second that Mickey opens the door, he gets a whiff of bacon. He sees Ian’s back over the counter, and he’s facing the stove with a little girl with long dark brown hair that’s straight, but has little ringlets at the bottom. Ian has on a gray tank top, and some blue checkered boxers, and the little girl has some pink pajamas, and she’s standing on a flower stool. </p><p>Mickey goes around the counter til he’s standing kind of next to them. That’s when Ian spots him. Ian smiles as big as he can, “Good Morning Mickey!” Ian steps away from the stove slightly and leans in to give Mickey a quick peck. Ian smiles faintly and goes back to the stove, That’s when the little girl turns around and looks even cuter now that he can see her face. She has big brown eyes, with little dimples on both side of her face. She lifts her arms like she wants Mickey to pick her up. “Mickey meet your daughter, Tori.”</p><p>Mickey picks her up, and she wraps her arms and legs around him. Mickey breaths in her strawberry shampoo, and he feels like he’s going to cry. “I have a daughter.” Mickey says softly. </p><p>Tori pulls back and taps his nose with her tiny finger, “Good morning daddy.” She says. Her voice really high-pitched. </p><p>Mickey makes an eye crinkling smile, “Good morning sweet girl.” She starts to squirm so Mickey puts her down. </p><p>Ian is taking the bacon off the pan and is putting it on a plate. “Alright Tori, go get some clothes on, then you can eat some breakfast.” Ian says with so much happiness in his voice. </p><p>Tori runs off into the direction of a hallway and turns the corner. Ian then turns around with a plate in his hand that has pancakes and bacon on it with a fuck ton of syrup. </p><p>“Banana pancakes just how you like.” Ian looks so adorable just smiling and feeling so proud of himself. Mickey then leans in and kisses him. </p><p>Mickey leans back after a few seconds and says out of nowhere, “I love you.” </p><p>Ian is a little taken aback by that. “You do?” Normally takes Mickey most of the day before he says it. </p><p>“Yes, I see this life you built for us and how much you care and love me. So yes, why wouldn’t I love you.” Mickey explains. </p><p>Ian puts the plate on the counter and then goes back to Mickey. He puts his hands on Mickey’s hips and kisses him again. It’s a heated kiss with tongue this time. When Ian pulls back he whispers, “Happy anniversary Mickey.” </p><p>They get interrupted because Tori comes running in to the kitchen with a green shirt with the princess Tiana on it, some dark purple shorts, and some shoes covered in holographic glitter. Mickey and Ian both laugh. “I’m ready!” She yells with her hands up in the air showing off her outfit. </p><p>“You look fucking amazing.” Mickey says with a proud smile. </p><p>Ian turns to Mickey, “Mickey, don’t swear.” </p><p>Mickey doesn’t realize at first. “Oh yeah, shit sorry.” </p><p>“Mick.” Ian says with a shake of his head but has a small smile. </p><p>Tori laughs at that. It almost sounds fake but it’s too high-pitched to tell. “Daddy can you braid my hair?” Tori says to Mickey. </p><p>Mickey walks away from Ian and bends down, so he’s eye level with Tori. “Sorry squirt, but I don’t know how.”</p><p>Ian behind him says, “Yes you do, just try and you’ll know.”</p><p>Mickey makes a confused face. He takes the yellow rubber band that Tori is holding out for him. And, just like that he is braiding her hair. Not even having to think about it. </p><p>When he’s done Tori touches it and says “Thank you daddy!” She jumps and hugs him again. </p><p>They all eat breakfast after that, living the life Ian and Mickey thought they couldn’t have. </p><p>But they figure it out when it comes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you guys liked this fic! It was my first one so sorry if it was bad!</p><p>Before I wrote this fic, I didn’t know that someone already wrote one with this same prompt. It’s way better then this one so if you want to read that one it’s called “I’ll always be here to remind you” </p><p>If you guys have twitter or instagram you could follow me at LILBITLEXX but you don’t have to.</p><p>Again, I hoped you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• I made the characters in the movie kind of resemble to characters in here, so Lip is Ula, Kev and V are Nick and Sue, and Iggy and Mandy are Lucy’s Dad and brother.</p><p>•All the characters are older, so I was thinking Ian was like 32? And based on that you could guess what everyone else’s ages are.</p><p>•I did keep Fiona in this fic I just feel like even though she pissed me off a lot in the show, it truly isn’t shameless without her<br/>•I made Mickey’s dad not Terry. Do not even associate that monster with this fic. I made him an accepting, kind, loving, father here. And he died of cancer a few years before. So, you don’t  really know much about him, but I did want to put that he had some type of parental support, without having the actual parent in the story.</p><p>•in this fic, the Gallaghers do not know who Kev and V are</p><p>•The stories that Ian said about being an EMT are actually all true and have happened to my mom (she’s an ER nurse)<br/>•This is also my first fic so please criticize me! I have no idea what I’m doing so please tell me if I should do something different or better or if I’m doing anything wrong! But I still hoped you enjoyed reading it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>